Life as we know it
by Yudi50Different
Summary: Chloe has to leave LA for SF will she like it or just rebel, will meeting Alek change her mind about SF?
1. Chapter 1

**We do not own the nine lives of Chloe King. If we did Alek would be shirtless and Brian would not even be in it. Here is our new story from me, Yudith88 and my partner Rjt040190. Thanks and please review. Enjoy!**

_Shot, Shot, Shot._  
>I looked down and saw the blood coming out, then everything went blurry. After what felt like hours, I could feel my body moving and a shadow over me, before I blacked out.<br>I got shot 3 times on a roof top; I knew that I would lose a life soon moving to this crap of a place, but not so soon. I have only been in San Francisco about 5 days, my name is Chloe King. I'm a special kind of girl, half human and half Mai. I have cat like abilities, but I'll get to that later on. I'm here to talk about, how my guardian got a job change and we had to leave LA for this waste land. San Francisco is boring compared to LA, at least to me. The summer before my junior year in high school, Meredith was taking me on a cruise and then straight to 'our new home' like she likes to say it. Meredith King is my guardian, she told me a lot about who I am and where I come from. But this story starts on our 'family' cruise.

"Chloe, please make sure that you don't do something stupid" she told me.  
>"I would never" I said looking innocent.<br>"Chloe" she said looking at me.  
>"Fine, I'll be a good girl with you" I said.<br>"And when you're without me, don't get into trouble ok?" she told me.  
>"Ok, I promise. Can I unpack now?" I asked once we got to the room. It was on the sky deck, a really nice and perfect view of the ocean.<br>"Yeah go. Oh and I almost forgot, Amy and her dads are here to. You remember Amy? You met her in Seattle one summer" she told me.  
>"Yeah I remember" I said walking to my room. I went every summer since I was 14 to Seattle for training and I met Amy there. We became good friends. Yeah, I said training. Once I transformed into Mai, Meredith thought it would be good for me to train. So since she is friends with the pride leaders' wife, they train me there. I used to hang out with Mai's in LA, but they were a little too rebellious for my taste. Don't get me wrong, a little fun is good but kissing humans for fun is not. Mai and humans can't kiss or have sex, the human can die.<br>"Her room is 4 doors down to the right" she told me, but I wasn't planning on going.  
>"Oh and don't forget the teen club they have. I will most likely be there all my nights" I said.<br>"Yeah, I know. You need to be safe, ok" she told me. Mai get hunted by some stupid people that call them selves The Order. That is a very stupid name, but what ever.  
>"You know I will" I said finishing packing.<br>"Ok, let's explore" I said.  
>"Are you going to change?" she asked, since we left early to the ship. I was wearing sweat pants and a tank top.<br>"Good idea. Let me get changed and fixed. I'll meet you at the buffet in about 30 minutes, ok" I said turning around.  
>"Piece of cake" she said walking out.<br>"Piece of pie" I told her and smiled. That was something we got from 'Enough' the movie with Jennifer Lopez. We liked it and since we aren't that big in saying 'I love you' we say that instead. I changed into a gray short sleeve shirt that said 'left my heart in San Diego', a jean jacket with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, ripped jean shorts, black combat boots and my black leather wristband on my right wrist that said 'Chloe' on it. I put my hair in a half pony tail and did some light make up on.  
>"Done" I said walking out.<br>"Chloe" I heard someone call me once I closed the door to my room. I turned and saw Amy.  
>"Hey, Amy" I said.<br>"Where are you going?" she asked.  
>"I am going to the buffet, to meet Meredith. Want to join?" I asked.<br>"Sure, I'm hungry. Oh, do you remember that hot guy I told you about in my school" she said.  
>"Yeah, isn't he from Turkey or something" I said, I couldn't remember.<br>"No London, any ways he and his family are here" she told me.  
>"Nice, oh guess what! We are moving to San Francisco" I told her.<br>"Really? That's great, maybe you might go to my school" she said.  
>"Lets hope" I told her walking into the buffet and getting in line.<br>We grabbed some food and went to the table where Meredith was eating, she had about 3 plates in front of her.  
>"Did you leave anything for everyone else?" I asked.<br>"Funny, yes I did" she said.  
>"Hi" Amy said.<br>"Hi, Amy nice to see you. Your dads told me that you guys were trying to do a family vacation in LA, but you begged for the cruise" she said smiling.  
>"Yeah, love them but I can't spend too much time with them" she said.<br>"I know what you mean" I said looking at my food.  
>"Hey, that hurt" Meredith said, I started laughing. I liked her, she was nice and I didn't have to be anyone but myself around her. No one knew about me being Mai and I liked to keep it like that. I was born with a birth mark in the shape of a cat on my right wrist. We thought that all Mai have that, until we met the ones in LA. But they never explained the mark to me.<br>"Ok, I am going to walk to the deck and then get ready for the welcome dinner they are having for the adults" Meredith said before getting up and leaving.  
>"So, are you going to the welcome party at that club?" Amy asked.<br>"Amy, I will spend every night at that club and yes I'm going" I said.  
>"What are you going to wear?" she asked.<br>"I don't know yet, but believe me when I say that it will be something hot" I said smiling. We ate and then walked the deck a bit.  
>"Oh, that's Jasmine's cousin, Alek." Amy told me.<br>"Who's Alek? Who's Jasmine?" I asked.  
>"Sorry, Alek is the hot guy from my school and that's his cousin" she said walking over to the girl. She had an olive color skin, black straight hair and a nice smile.<br>"Hey Jasmine, what are you doing here?" Amy asked.  
>"Hi Amy, my mom had a business trip in LA and then to relax came on the cruise. And what are you doing here?" Jasmine asked.<br>"Well the dads were bugging me, so I told them to take me on a cruise. This is my friend Chloe" Amy said pointing at me.  
>"Hi, Chloe. I'm Jasmine" she said extending her hand.<br>"Hi, nice to meet you" I said, while taking her hand and smiled. There was something comforting about this girl, but I didn't know what it was. Maybe she was Mai.  
>We spend the rest of the afternoon walking together all 3 of us, talking and laughing. When it came to questions about me, I tried to answer with the truth but bend it a bit.<br>"Chloe, where are you from?" Jasmine asked.  
>"Well, I'm not from America but where I lived there was an attack and my parents had me taken out. A very good friend of the family took me and brought me here. I don't know anything passed that" I said. It was a lie, I knew more but it was better to make people think I didn't.<br>"I'm sorry" she said.  
>" It is ok, no big deal" I told her smiling.<br>"Well, it's late. We should get ready for the welcome party. See you guys tonight" I said.  
>"Let's meet up, how about here at 8:30" Amy said. We all nodded and left to our rooms. It was 5:28. I had lots of time, but I didn't know what to wear.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**We dont now own the Nine lives of Chloe King.**

I picked out my dress; thank Basset that I packed some nice dresses before packing my cute clothes. I picked a gold and black dress; it went up to a few inches above my knees. From my breast up it was gold and it did a 'V' neck shape making my breast look happy and up. From my breast down it was black with a black belt in the middle and a gold chain attached to the belt, like a rocker type thing but sexy. I put on some black open toe Steve Madden pumps. I put gold accessories, some gold hoops and a fat gold bracelet. I needed to cover my birth mark.  
>"Wow! Chloe you look hot" Meredith said when she came into my room.<br>"I'm still not done" I said. I needed to do my hair.  
>"What do you think? Should I wear my hair up or down?" I asked.<br>"Down" she said, I nodded and left my hair down.  
>"Its 8:25 PM Chloe, you're going to be late to meet Amy" she told me.<br>" I am on my way out. Have fun" I told her opening the door.  
>"Piece of cake" she said.<br>"Piece of pie, night" I said and walked out to the deck where I was going to meet Amy and Jasmine.  
>I found them; we said our hellos and made our way to the club.<br>"Where is your hot cousin, Jasmine?" Amy asked.  
>"Already there" she said laughing.<br>"Please, I bet he's just some pretty boy that thinks and knows he's hot" I said.  
>"Yeah, that's him" Jasmine said.<br>"Every girl in school wants him, but he's never dated any of them" Amy said. It made me think, if he was the hottest guy in school why wouldn't he date the girls. You know like a heart breaker or a player, I shook it off tonight was about fun.  
>"Wow this place is amazing" Amy said when we got it in. It had booths on the sides, the DJ at the end and the bar at another end. The dance floor was right in the middle, just where I wanted it to be.<br>"Look those are my cousins' friends" Jasmine said pointing to a bunch of guys standing to the left of us.  
>"What are they doing here?" I asked.<br>"They were talking about this cruise for a long time, before school ended. But Alek couldn't go, because we were going to be on the business trip with my mom. But it finished early, so he made it and the rest of us came along for the ride" she said smiling.  
>"Nice, let's dance" I said pulling them.<br>"I want to say hi to him" Amy said.  
>"To whom do you want to say hi?" I asked.<br>"Alek" Amy told me smiling.  
>"No, later" I told her.<br>"Now, come on Chloe please" she said with begging eyes.  
>"Fine, 2 minutes or I will go to the dance floor alone" I told her, she nodded and told Jasmine to take us to him. I wasn't in the mood of meeting some pretty boy, I just wanted to dance and let everything out.<br>"Boys, where is Alek?" Jasmine asked.  
>" He's in the bathroom, who's your friend?" one of the guys asked nodding at me.<br>"You know Amy, this is Chloe" she said, I got some Hi's and Hallo's. I just smiled and nodded.  
>"He's not here let's go" I told Amy. I turned around to get stopped by a chest.<br>"I'm sorry, my mistake for not looking" I said following the chest to the face, what a beautiful face it was and those eyes. Two pool's of chocolate. Amazing, I could get lost in those eyes and not mind at all.  
>"It's ok no harm" the guy said in an accent. Oh Mai God, hot and with an accent. Is he a God? I think so, a sex God. Take me now and make me yours.<br>"Chloe" I heard someone call me.  
>"Chloe" Amy said.<br>"Yeah" I answered looking at Amy.  
>"This is Alek, Alek this is Chloe" Jasmine said.<br>"Hi Chloe, nice to meet you" he said, this is Alek? Hello mother of heaven.  
>"Nice to meet you too" I said smiling.<br>"Let's go dance" Amy said dragging my arm. I felt his eyes on me the whole time I was being pulled. We got to the dance floor, they were playing 'Take it off' from Ke$ha.  
>"I love this song" I said singing to it.<br>"You know Alek doesn't stop looking at you" Amy said, Jasmine had stayed behind but soon came next to us and started dancing.  
>"You know my cousin was asking about you" she said.<br>"I knew it, he likes you" Amy told me.  
>"He can't like me, he doesn't know me. Plus what he sees is a hot girl that can dance, what guy isn't going to like that" I said giving a side smile. We danced for about an hour and a half then decided to get something to drink.<br>"What can I get you ladies?" the bar tender asked.  
>"Um can we get a ginger ale, a diet coke, and a glass of water" I said.<br>"Coming up" he told me and walked away.  
>"You know, you're a very good dancer" an accent said from behind me, I turned to find Alek looking at me.<br>"Thank you, but I'm good at a lot of things" I said smiling.  
>"Really like what?" he asked smirking, God was that hot.<br>"Stay tuned and find out" I said paying the guy, getting the drinks and walking back to the girls.  
>We kept dancing for a while longer, but I knew that I should go back to my room soon, because I had to be there by 00:30 AM.<br>"Hey, I have some more time before I have to head to my room. How about we sit and talk" I said.  
>"Yeah, my feet are killing me" Amy said, I started laughing.<br>Jasmine led us to a booth next to where Alek and his friends were. I didn't pay much attention to them. But I could hear the comments about me, all made by pigs.  
>"Chloe, do you want to dance?" Alek asked turning around in his booth and looking at me. Why not, let's show these people how LA really rolls.<br>"Sure" I said getting out of the booth and grabbing Alek's hand that was extending. We went to the dance floor there was a song playing, but I didn't really pay attention to it. My birth mark was burning a bit. I snapped out in time to hear 'Bebe Bonita' by Chino and Nacho. We started dancing, when I felt his hands on my lower back it was like the world disappeared and it was just me and him. I started to show off my dancing skills, I couldn't really go down that far because of what I was wearing. But I did make his mouth drop open a few times.  
>"Nice moves" he whispered in my ear.<br>"You haven't seen anything yet" I said, I turned around and faced him, one of his hands were on my hip and the other on my leg. Our faces were inches apart from each other; I could feel his warm breath on me.  
>"Let's see what you got" he said. I got close to his neck and made my way up to his ear. Getting close enough that he could hear and it would make him freak, but far enough that it didn't look too sexual.<br>"You won't handle what I got" I said before pulling back and licking my lips. I pulled away and started to make my way to the booth, but Alek grabbed my arm and pulled me back.  
>"Where do you think you are going?" he asked with that hot British accent of his.<br>"To my table" I said.  
>"We're not done" he said getting close to me, he can't kiss me. He's human.<br>"Alek! "I heard Jasmine yell from behind me. I thought I heard a growl, but it could have been me. I wanted to kiss him so bad, but I couldn't. I will not kill him.  
>"I have to go, nice meeting you and hope to see you soon" I said walking away.<br>"Chloe" Alek said. I turned around.  
>"Yes" I said.<br>"See you soon" he told me winking and having a smirk on his face.  
>"Night Jasmine, Night Alek. Sweet dreams both of you" I said. Why was I being so nice? This isn't me, no way.<br>"Night" they said. I grabbed my bag and left to my room.  
>"Hey, how was it?" Meredith asked.<br>"Talk tomorrow, tired. Night" I said closing the door behind me. I changed into my pajamas and jumped into bed. I couldn't stop thinking about Alek and the almost kiss; I fell asleep with the picture of Alek and his smirk in my head. That was one of the greatest dreams I have ever had.


	3. Chapter 3

**We do not own the nine lives of Chloe King**

ALEK's (POV)

I didn't want to come on this stupid cruise, I told Valentina to just send me on a plane home and that was that. But Jasmine had to tell her that the guys from the team were going and that it would be good to get away for a bit before going home. When we got there I spend the time in my room ordering in, that night they were having a welcome party at a teen club.  
>"So, Alek are you going?" Jasmine asked me when she got back from walking on the deck.<br>"I don't know, why?" I asked.  
>"I'm going, Amy is here and I just met a new girl. She seems really nice, but there is something different about her" she said.<br>"Amy? Do you mean crazy Amy from school?" I asked.  
>"Yeah, we are meeting on the deck tonight to go. You should think about it. You might meet some one and have a little fun" she said.<br>Jasmine wasn't that type to relax and have fun; she was always serious and quiet. I'm happy to see this Jasmine.  
>"Fine, cousin I'll go" I said. I saw her smile and went to shower.<br>"Done?" I asked when I was ready.  
>"Yeah, but go ahead. I'm meeting the girls and then heading there" she said and left.<br>I met with the guys, they were all surprised the see me.  
>"Thought you weren't coming?" Nate said.<br>"Yeah, I wasn't but change of plans" I said.  
>"Have you found any honeys yet?" Matt asked.<br>"Not really, I just walked in so I haven't looked. I'm going to the bathroom" I said and walked away. I went and washed my face a bit before heading back out. I saw the guys standing with Jasmine, Amy and a blond girl. I couldn't see her face, but from the back she looked hot. I was distracted for a moment, when she bumped into me.  
>"I'm sorry, my mistake for not looking" she said, she was beautiful. I have never seen any one with a face of an angel.<br>"It's ok no harm" I said.  
>Amy called her name twice, but we were so lost in each other's eyes. I didn't hear Amy the first time, neither did she. Chloe, that's a nice name.<br>"Yeah" she answered looking at Amy.  
>"This is Alek, Alek this is Chloe" Jasmine said.<br>"Hi Chloe, it is nice to meet you" I said.  
>"Nice to meet you too" she said smiling.<br>"Let's go dance" Amy said dragging her arm. I was following her with my eyes until they got to the middle of the dance floor.  
>"Hot isn't she?" Nate said.<br>"Yeah" I said without taking my eyes off her. Nate was a good friend of mine for a few years now; he was Mai just like me.  
>"Do you think she's Mai?" he said low, so only I could hear.<br>"I don't know, but I hope so" I said. After a while I saw Chloe go to the bartender. I need to talk to her.  
>"You know, you're a very good dancer" I said.<br>"Thank you, but I'm good at a lot of things" she said smiling.  
>"Really, like what?" I asked smirking, she looked even better smiling.<br>"Stay tuned and find out" she said and then walked away. She was challenging, but I never turn down a challenge and I always win.  
>I went back to the guys, we sat in the booth for a while before Jasmine, Amy and Chloe came and sat in the one next to us. Matt, Dave, and Sam were making comments about Chloe, but I pushed them aside.<br>I turned around and looked at Chloe.  
>"Chloe, do you want to dance?" I asked her and stepped out of the booth.<br>"Sure" she said, grabbing my hand. I led her to the dance floor; ever since I was little I had a birth mark on my right shoulder. It was the shape of a lion's head. Once my hand touched Chloe's, I felt it burn a little. They were playing some song that was Spanish and English. The way Chloe moved could make anyone crazy.  
>"Nice moves" I whispered in her ear.<br>"You haven't seen anything yet" she said.  
>She turned around to look at me and I looked into those deep blue eyes. It was like getting lost in the ocean, but peaceful. She triggered something in me. I don't know why and how. But while I was with her, it's like that's where I was supposed to be.<br>One of my hands was on her hip and the other on her leg. Our faces were inches apart from each other.  
>"Let's see what you got" I said.<br>She got close to my neck and made her way up to my ear. She was getting close enough so that I could hear her.  
>"You can't handle what I got" she said, before pulling back and licking her lips. She pulled away and started to walk away, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back.<br>"Where do you think you are going?" I asked.  
>" I am going to my table" she said.<br>"We're not done" I said getting close to her. I wanted to kiss her and I was getting close. I couldn't stop myself; I needed to feel her lips. What if she's human? My brain asked.  
>"Alek! "Jasmine yelled from behind Chloe. I growled, but I thought I heard one from Chloe as well. I looked at her. Chloe said good night to us and left.<br>"Let's go" Jasmine said, I followed her out of the club.  
>"What in heaven's name were you thinking? She could be human" she said.<br>"I know, but there was something that just pulled me in" I said.  
>"I know what you mean, like I need to protect her or something" Jasmine said.<br>"Jasmine, I don't understand it" I told her.  
>"We need to keep a safe distance, but not make her feel bad" she said. I nodded.<p>

When I came to San Francisco, I learned more about Mai and the history. That's when Jasmine and I found out about our birth marks. I have the one in the shape of a lion's head, which meant Sekhmet. She was the Goddess of War. Jasmine had something really strange, but it was cool. It looked like two horns and a circle in the middle, which meant Isis. She was the Goddess of protection. There was only one person missing in the triangle. The Uniter, he or she had Basset on his or her right wrist. Valentina found out that if Jasmine and I had the marks, which meant that the Uniter was some where out there. We were his or her protector, with us at her or his side. The Uniter can maximize her or his abilities and bring peace to our race. That can happen by uniting us with humans. I fell in a deep slumber, thinking about the pretty blonde I met at the club and hoping to see her again.


	4. Chapter 4

**We do not own the nine lives of Chloe King**

CHLOE'S (POV)

I spend 2 days between my room and the pool; I really didn't want to see anyone. I need to figure out why I felt this strong attraction to Alek and Jasmine. I get he's hot and everything, but it's like my soul needs to be near him. Jasmine, I feel safe around her. Something was pulling me to those two and I need to know why. But I don't know if they are Mai or if I can trust them, the cruise ends in 2 days.  
>"Chloe, are you going to the pool again" Meredith asked me.<br>"No, just walking around. Maybe hang out with Amy and we'll do some shopping or something else" I said.  
>" Do you have your card?" she asked.<br>"Yeah, I have it" I told her. Meredith had given me a credit card a few years back, so I didn't have to always ask her for money.  
>"Have fun" she said as I stepped in my room to double check myself. I put on a white short sleeve t-shirt with a black vest on top, black wash down shorts and black converse. My hair was in a bun. I walked out of my room and on to the deck. I went to get something to eat, before finding Amy.<br>"Nice to see you again, Chloe" Jasmine said. I walked into the buffet area.  
>"Hi, how have you been?" I asked.<br>"Good, dealing with my cousin and his jock friends" she said, pointing to a table with Alek and his friends.  
>" Why do you call them, his Jock friends?" I asked.<br>"Alek is captain of the basketball team in our school" she told me. Damn! He's not only hot, but also a captain.  
>"Jocko" I said, she started smiling.<br>"If you want, you can join me. I came alone" I said.  
>"Sure, that's nice" she said, waiting for me to get my food. We went to sit down a few tables away from Alek, but sure enough his friends spotted us.<br>"Hey Jazz, Hi Chloe" some guy said.  
>"Hi Nate" Jasmine said, I just looked at him.<br>"I'm Nate, Alek's friend" he said reaching out his hand, I just looked at it.  
>"Yeah, I remember you" I said and started eating.<br>"Well, see you girls around" he said and walked away.  
>"Are they all like that" I asked.<br>"Like what?" she asked.  
>"Self absorbed, into them selves, cocky" I said. I could go on, but I thought I made my point.<br>"Well they all worship Alek, since every girl in school is after him. If they hang with him, girls notice them" she said.  
>"Wow, that's stupid. I mean, I don't care if you're captain of anything or math geek. As long as he's a good guy and loves me, I'm fine" I said looking at her.<br>"Yeah, I know what you mean, it's hard to find a guy that can accept me, for me" she said.  
>"Jasmine, you're a pretty girl and you have a lot going for you. I can tell" I said. She smiled at me.<br>"Chloe, I like you. You're nice" she said.  
>"Thank you, but I can be a little challenging if you get me" I said smiling.<br>"Yeah, I get you" she said. I could see Alek sitting behind her a few tables away. He was sitting where he could see me, but he wasn't looking at me. I looked down and felt someone looking. I popped my head up and smiled at Jasmine, that's when I saw him looking at me.  
>"How about we go shopping?" I asked her.<br>"Ok, let me get Amy. I saw her sitting outside with her dads and in need of some saving" Jasmine said.  
>"Ok" I said, smiling and getting up.<br>"I'll wait in the front" I said and walked away. I was standing in front of a huge table with a really big vase in the middle and beautiful flowers.  
>"Hi, Chloe" I heard someone with an accent say.<br>"Hi, Alek" I said turning around.  
>"How are you?" he asked.<br>" I am doing fine, you?" I asked.  
>"Good, good. Going out with my cousin?" he asked.<br>"Yeah, we are going to do some shopping. I'm moving, so I thought a change of clothes and new personality might be good" I told him.  
>"Where are you moving to?" he asked.<br>"San Francisco" I told him, I saw him smile.  
>"Really? Where from?" he asked.<br>"LA, I lived there most of my life" I said.  
>"I bet it's nice, more alive then SF" he told me.<br>"Yeah, that's why I hate my guardian for making me move there" I said.  
>" You have a Guardian? What about your parents?" he asked.<br>"They died when I was really little" I said.  
>"Sorry" he said looking down.<br>"Look, about the other night…" he began, but I cut him off.  
>"Alek, don't worry about it, ok. I hope that if we see each other in San Francisco, we can still be friends ok" I said putting my hand on his shoulder. I felt it again, my birth mark burned. I pulled away fast.<br>"Everything ok?" he asked, but something changed in his face too. Like he felt the same thing.  
>" Yeah, fine. There's Jasmine. Got to go" I said walking away.<p>

ALEK'S (POV)

I went to talk to Chloe, we had a nice conversation. I felt bad about asking about her parents. I didn't know that they died. But so did mine, she put her hand on my shoulder and my birth mark started to burn. I saw in her face, that something was wrong. She pulled her hand away like something bothered it.  
>" Is everything ok?" I asked.<br>"Yeah fine, there's Jasmine. Got to go" she said and walked away.  
>I turned to follow her with my eyes, she looked so gorgeous. Her curls bounced every time she walked. I saw her smiling, when she got to Jasmine and Amy. Her smile made me smile and made the room brighter. I had to talk to Valentina about this. My body wanted her and my soul needed her, but she was human.<br>"Valentina" I called once I got into the room.  
>"Alek, is everything ok?" she asked stepping out of her room.<br>"Yes, but I need to talk to you about something" I said sitting down. She did the same.  
>"Ok, tell me" she said.<br>"It's about a girl" I said.  
>"Is she Mai?" she asked.<br>"I don't know, but there is something different about her. Jasmine felt it too, it's like I need to be near her. Jasmine said that she felt the need to protect her" I told her.  
>"Let me look into this and I'll get back to you" she told me, I nodded.<br>"Can she be Mai?" I asked.  
>"Sometimes even a human can cause this effect on us, but if it's this strong for both you and Jasmine. I think yes, she has to be Mai" she said and left.<br>Deep down I hope she is. I have never been affected like this before by any girl, Mai or human. It was driving me crazy. I texted Jasmine.  
><strong>To: Jasmine.<br>Find anything and everything you can about Chloe. Ask her or Amy.  
>From: Jasmine.<br>Ok.**  
>We need to find out as much as we can about her. The more information we get, the easier it will be to tell Valentina and figure out who she is and why this is happening.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**we dont own the nine lives of chloe king**

ALEK's (POV)

I waited in the room for Jasmine, but it seemed like she was taking forever. Just as I was about to get up and find her, she came in.  
>"Took you long" I said.<br>"I didn't know that I was supposed to get information and then come running to tell you. This takes time" she told me, putting down some bags that she had.  
>"Sorry, I'm just dying to know. What did you find out?" I asked.<br>"Well, I asked her about her parents. She told me an interesting story. She said that where she lived, it was attacked and her parents took her out. Gave her to a good friend and he brought her here, she doesn't know anything else" she told me.  
>"Attacked?" I asked.<br>"Yeah, I thought the same thing. But I didn't want to ask.  
>" Is there anything else?" I asked.<br>"Yes, but we need my mom here… Mom!" she said, Valentina came in.  
>"Yes, Jasmine" she said.<br>"Did Alek tell you what's been going on?" she asked.  
>"Yeah, I did before texting you" I told her.<br>"Ok then. I talked to Amy after Chloe left, she was feeling tired. She said that her arm hurt and that her wrist was getting strangely warm" Jasmine said.  
>"After she left, Amy made a comment. She said something like 'yeah for all that training it's amazing that nothing else in her body hurts'. I asked her about it. She said that she met Chloe in Seattle, that Meredith has taken Chloe there every summer since she was little to train" she continued.<br>"Train for what?" Valentina asked.  
>"I don't know, Amy said that she does Karate or something. And that Meredith is friends with someone there, who is really good" she said.<br>"Ok, that makes sense" I said.  
>"I guess so" she said. I knew that something still bothered her.<p>

CHLOE's (POV)

I got to my room and found Meredith sitting on my bed.  
>"What's up? Need something?" I asked walking in.<br>"Chloe, there is something about your past that I haven't told you" she said.  
>"What is it?" I asked.<br>"Well, there are prophecies. But I don't know what they are. Remember we thought that every Mai had that mark that you do? But we were wrong. So I called Dan in Seattle and asked him to look into it, he called me and told me that he send over the books to the pride leader in San Francisco. He said that they will fly there tomorrow and be settled in before we get there. Tomorrow night is our last night here before docking" she told me.  
>"Yes, I know. Do we have to get all dressed up to meet him?" I asked.<br>"Looking presentable is always good, Chloe. You know that and it's a her. The pride leader is a woman" she told me. I thought that was great.  
>"Nice. When do we meet her?" I asked.<br>" We will meet her Wednesday night hopefully. Dan is going to call her and make the arrangements, if anything changes he will call us to let us know" she told me. I nodded and sat next to her.  
>"Mer, I have to tell you something" I said.<br>"Go ahead" she said.  
>"I met some new people here. A friend of Amy, her name is Jasmine and I met her cousin Alek" I told her.<br>"That's good" she said.  
>" Yes, but there is something different about them. I feel safe and protected around Jasmine, like I know nothing can happen to me. Alek, it's like my soul wants him and needs to be near him. My mark, it gets a bit warm when we touch" I said.<br>"You have touched?" she asked.  
>" When we went dancing and today when I put my hand on his shoulder in a friendly way only. But both times it got warm, not a huge pain but warm" I told her.<br>"Sleep, we can figure this out tomorrow ok" she said and left.

I went to shower and change for bed. I had a dreamless sleep.  
>The next morning I woke up and found Meredith sitting in the living room.<br>"Morning kiddo, still want to talk?" she asked, I sat next to her and nodded.  
>" When Alek and I touch, I get a warm feeling on and around my birth mark. I've never felt it before, that's why it bothers me a little." I told her.<br>"Chloe, maybe it would be a good idea if we talk about this to Dan and the pride leader when we meet them. Maybe they can explain it to us, there is still a lot that we don't know about Mai" she told me. It was true. We didn't know about Mai that much or why it is that I have this birth mark. No other Mai we have met before has it.  
>"Ok, when do we dock?" I asked.<br>"Tomorrow morning, so we have to pack everything tonight" she told me.  
>"When do we meet them?" I asked.<br>"Still Wednesday" she said.  
>"Ok, I'm going to walk a bit and then come back to rest and pack" I said getting up.<br>"Chloe" she called, as I started to walk away.  
>"Yeah" I said, turning around and looking at her.<br>"You really like this boy don't you?" she asked. I stopped to think for a moment.  
>"Yeah I do, I mean I like being around him and he makes me feel different. But he's human" I said.<br>"You never know" she told me and walked away.  
>He is human; it hurts to know that I could never be with him. But it's something that I have to deal with and the more I think about it. I just figured out, that I might just like him more than I thought.<br>I went to shower and get dressed. I put on a long short sleeve clue Areopostal shirt with blue shorts and some blue high top converse. My hair was up in a pony tail and I grabbed my sunglasses, before heading out the door. I was sitting at a bench on the deck, when I felt someone standing behind me. I turned around to find Alek.  
>"Morning, Chloe" he said.<br>"Morning" I said, as he made his way to sit in front of me.  
>"How did you sleep?" he asked.<br>" I slept well, you?" I said.  
>"Good" he answered.<br>"Is there something you want to ask me, because this small talk is really strange" I told him.  
>"Chloe, I'm not going to lie. I want to know everything about you" he said. I was a little taken aback, but for some reason I wasn't insulted.<br>"There isn't much to tell. My parents are dead and I live with my guardian" I said.  
>"There is nothing else?" he asked.<br>"No, Alek. There is nothing else. Why? Is there something specific that you want to know?" I asked.  
>"Well, no but yes" he said. Now I was getting annoyed.<br>"Look, I know that what has your interest is, the fact that I'm not throwing myself at you. And you're used to that. So let's get one thing straight. I'm not like the girls you're used to; I'm different so let's keep it at that. Let's be friends, because to tell you the truth there can never be anything more than friendship between us" I said.  
>"Why?" he asked, this time it was more authority then curiosity.<br>"Because, I don't have to give you any explanation" I said and left.  
>This boy is going to be the end of me one day.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**we do not own the nine lives of chloe king**

CHLOE (POV)

The next day we left, Amy and I exchanged numbers so that we can call each other and hang out. We took a cab to the new place.

"Chloe, I know it's hard but please try and make the best of it" Meredith told me.

"Ok, do you know what school I'm going to?" I asked.

"Yeah the same one as Amy, it's near by and she lives close to" she told me, great Amy's school and Alek's.

"Ok, is everything already there or do we have to unpack and fix?" I asked.

"No everything is done for us" she told me, I just nodded.

"Meredith, you know that boy that I said I like" I said

.  
>"Yeah what about him?" she asked.<p>

"Well he goes to Amy's school" I told her looking out the window.

"Really? That's great" she said and smiled.

"Yeah, but only if he was different it would be great but he's not" I said, making sure that different I whispered it.

"Chloe, you still don't know that, just wait and see. Since we are going to take longer and it's only the summer, so no school. Please be good, remember that I travel so you're going to be alone most of the time. After we meet the leader, she might add on some protection for you" she told me.

"Yeah I know it's probably some punk kids" I said.

"We don't know, but Bill said that they were already picked and they are good fighters. One of them is even the best fighter the pride in San Francisco has" she said to me getting her bags from the back.  
>"Not better then me" I said smiling, she laughed.<p>

"Maybe not, but you can teach them while they teach you. You have to train every night" she said.

"Perfect" I said, I missed my training with the people from Seattle.

"Oh and don't forget the Seattle pride is coming in 2 days and the meeting with the leader on the same day" she said.

"I thought it was Wednesday, now it's Monday?" I asked.

"Changed, the leader has a meeting in New York on Wednesday and she won't be here so they changed it to Monday"

she told me. Great, in two days I meet the people that will kill my life.

We went up on the elevator to apartment 1800, it was a long ride but I didn't care as long as I got to go to my room and rest. I was going to call Amy, but later on tonight to tell her the news. Once inside, I went and checked my emails. Amy had send me two, one that said can't wait to see you again and it was nice hanging with you and another that said add me on face book. I went to face book to check and found her, she was also on.

(Chloe** bold**, Amy_ italics_)

_Hey Chloe, how's your new home?_  
><strong>Nice, but I want to go back to LA<strong>.  
><em>I bet, did she tell you which school you'll be starting?<em>  
><strong>Yeah, yours.<strong>  
><em>Ahhhh! Great, now you get to meet my boyfriend Paul.<em>  
><strong>Yup.<strong>  
><em>Oh, let me tell you there is a picture of you and Alek dancing at the club on the ship, well there is 2 of them.<em>  
><strong>What! No one had a camera<strong>.  
><em>Well, looks like someone else from our school was there and they took it, some cheerleader. She tagged Alek, but didn't write anything on it yet.<em>  
><strong>Yet? Why yet?<strong>  
><em>Well,Alek is the popular guy in school and the head cheerleader has claimed him as hers.<em>  
><strong>What are we doing at the pictures?<strong>  
><em>One is you guys dancing, to me you guys look cute as hell and in the other it looks like you guys are going to kiss.<em>  
><strong>Send me the link.<strong>  
><em>I'll do better; I'll post the pictures up myself so you can see them.<em>  
><strong>Thanks Amy, I'm going to shower. I'll be back later to see. Bye<strong>.

I left to shower; the hot water helped me think about what I needed to do. In 2 days my best friends came and I met the leader of the pride here. I need to look super cute so once I'm done I'm going to ask Meredith how we need to go dressed. That way, tomorrow I can go shopping and get some cute things. My style has always been edgy and sexy, but maybe I might keep the sexy and tone down the edgy. I got dressed in a tank top and some sweats before walking out and talking to Meredith.

"Hey let me ask you, how do we need to go dressed to that thing?" I asked sitting down in the couch next to her.

"Well nice, not a long dress thing but nice" she said.

"So I have to wear a dress?" I asked.

"No, you can wear some jeans and a cute shirt with some heels and stuff. Chloe, you know how to dress" she said.

"Yeah, I know but I didn't know if there was a dress code or something and I didn't want to show up in sweats, while people are wearing long dressed. I'd feel and look stupid" I told her.

"No, it's just a few people; it's only for you to meet her, the hunters and healers and your protectors" she told me.

"Has Bill told you anything else about them? Are they guys or girls or both?" I asked.

"No, he said that he knows them but he wont tell me" she said.

"Ok, I'm going to just watch movies in my room and relax. Tomorrow I'm going to go shopping, so that Monday I can be here waiting for Bill and the others to get here" I said getting up

.  
>"Chloe, they won't be here until it's time for the meeting. So if you want to hang out with Amy tomorrow and shop Monday that would be okay" she said.<p>

"Ok, I'll call her tomorrow then. Night" I said.

It was still early, but I didn't have much to do and I didn't really know anyone so I just stayed in my room.

ALEK (POV)

When we got home, Jasmine called me to her room. I wasn't in the mood of more Chloe talk, but I really couldn't stop thinking about her and what she said.

"Alek, you know that there is a picture of you and Chloe on Ambers' face book" she said, turning to her computer.

"What?" I asked, I looked down there were 2 pictures of us. One: we were dancing, both of us smiling and the other one was us almost kissing.

"Also Amy tagged it" she said, going to Amy's page. There it was, a link to my page and a link to Chloe's.

"Ok, what can we do" I said walking out. I went to my room and pulled out my laptop, I went to find Chloe's page and see what I can get from it. There wasn't much there and hardly any pictures, but something did catch my eye. It was a comment from a guy named Jessie, I looked at his page to see if it was who I knew and it was. Jessie is the son of the pride leaders in Seattle, how does he know Chloe?

There were so many things that didn't add up, why did she say she was different? How does she know Jessie? What's with all the secrets?

I needed to know more, but I wasn't going to get it from her. So maybe Jessie could help me with it. He was online, so I messaged him.

(Alek** bold**, Jessie _italics_)

**Hey Jessie, how's your parents?**  
><em>Good, long time no talk bro. How's Valentina and Jasmine?<em>  
><strong>Good, busy like always.<strong>  
><em>Hey, I saw that you and a friend got tagged in a picture. What is up with that? How do you know her?<em>  
><strong>I met her on the cruise we went on, you?<strong>  
><em>Oh, from around. She comes here a lot to get trained with some guy her family member knows. We live near, so we have hung out a few times<em>.  
><strong>Cool, do you know anything about her?<strong>  
><em>Not really, she just keeps to herself. She is really head strong and voices what she thinks.<em>  
><strong>Yeah, I can tell. Well, man I hope to see you guys soon. But we just got back and Valentina is calling me. See you.<strong>

I got off and went to see what Valentina wanted, as I walked into the living room Jasmine was already there sitting.

"Ok, Monday is the gathering with the new Mai" she said.

"Monday I have basketball practice" I told her.

"Alek, you guys just started summer vacation" Jasmine said.

"Yeah, but coach doesn't want us to fall behind in training" I told her.

"What time?" Valentina asked.  
>"I have to be there at 5pm and I guess we get out around 8" I said.<p>

"A little late, the gathering starts at 7:30pm so be showered before coming here" she told me.

"Ok, not a problem" I said.

"Remember that you two will be the ones to train the new Mai" Valentina said.

"Have you met her?" Jasmine asked, I looked at her.

"No, but we will soon. Tuesday morning I leave to New York and I won't be back until Friday night" she said and got up to leave.

"You are in charge and I hope to see improvement in the new Mai when I get back" she said before leaving.

I went to bed, there wasn't much to do and I was tired but all my mind could do was think about Chloe.


	7. Chapter 7

**We dont own the nine lives of Chloe King**

CHLOE's (POV)

The next day I went shopping, I tried calling Amy but she didn't answer so I just left her a message. I walked down the street for a bit and saw a store that was next to a coffee shop, the clothes looked cute and they were hiring.

"Hi, my name is Chloe and I wanted to apply for the position" I said to the lady behind the counter.

"Hi, I'm Lana. I'll get you an application" she said walking to the back.

"Bring it in tomorrow afternoon, I would take it now but I have to close early" she said.

"Ok, what time should I be here?" I asked.

"Around 7 or 7:30" Lana said.

"Perfect I'll be here" I said and walked out. I found another store further down and bought a few things there. When I got home Meredith was home.

"How was your shopping? I see you got some things" she said.

"Yeah, now what do you think" I said pulling out the two outfits I got.

"Ripped jeans, short sleeve shirt or black washed out jeans with a grey tank top and a black cardigan on top?" I asked.

"I like both, but don't you have something more dressy?" she asked.

"How more dressy?" I asked.

"Well some jeans is fine, but a dressy shirt and heels" she said.

"Well I have a job application to turn in before going to the meeting and I wanted to wear something with flats so that I could run" I said.

"Job application? Chloe, you don't need to work" she said.

"I know, but I want to get some extra walking cash" I said.

"Well that's fine and you can run in heels I have seen you do it before. Please be presentable" she said. I stop to think for a moment and figured out what my outfit can be.

"Give me two minutes and I'll be right back" I said walking to my room and into my closet. I found the outfit I was looking for, grabbed it and walked out.

"How about this?" I asked showing her some black skinny jeans, a short sleeve black shirt with gray squares, a black vest and some red pumps.

"Perfect" she said, we both smiled.

"So what are you going to do today?" she asked.

"Nothing, I called Amy but, she didn't answer so I guess check my email and hang out at home. Why?" I asked.

"Nothing just asking, please don't forget to be there on time tomorrow" she told me.

"I won't" I said.

"Ok, I'm going to get food, be back later. Piece of cake" she said.

"Piece of pie" I told her and went to my room. I got on face book, to see if Amy was on. She was, but so was Jessie and Alek. Jessie was one of the people that trained me, we became good friends.

(Chloe regular, Jessie **bold**)  
><strong>Hey Chloe, how's SF?<strong>  
>Boring, how's Seattle?<br>**Same, did they tell you that we are going over there tomorrow.**  
>Yeah, I thought you guys were coming today.<br>**Yeah us to, hold on my friend Alek messaged me.  
><strong>You know Alek?  
><strong>Yeah, we will talk when I get there.<br>**Did you tell him anything?  
><strong>No, talk later.<br>**  
>We stopped talking, but then I got a message from Amy.<p>

(Chloe regular, Amy **bold**)  
><strong>Hey Chloe, sorry I didn't answer your call. I was with Paul.<br>**Paul? Oh your boyfriend. It's ok.  
><strong>Yeah, can we hang out tomorrow night?<br>**Sorry, I can't. I have a meet and greet with Meredith and some of her friends.  
><strong>Maybe next time.<br>**Yeah next time, I have to go shower and stuff. But if you want, we can hang out in the morning.  
><strong>Yeah, I would love it. See you.<br>**Bye.

I went to shower, when I got back I had a message from Alek.

_Face book message from Alek Petrov.  
>Hey Chloe, what's up?<br>You there?  
>Well I guess not, see you around Chloe King.<br>_  
>I messaged back, that I was showering but he was off already. I looked at the clock and saw it was 11:30 PM. Where did the time ago? When I got home it was 5:15pm. Well movie time and then bed.<p>

ALEK's (POV)

I was home the most part of the day, until some of the guys called and said to go play hoops at the park near my house. I was out the afternoon but around 5:30 Jasmine called and said Valentina needed me home, so I left. We had another talk about the meeting tomorrow and then I went to my room. I turned on the TV to a game that was on, while I checked my face book for Chloe, she was on and so was Jessie.

(Alek **bold**, Jessie Regular)  
><strong>Hey man, Valentina told me that you guys were coming tomorrow.<br>**Yeah, my dad and mom need to talk to the new Mai and Valentina.  
><strong>What is it with the new Mai? What, is he special?<br>**I heard it was a she, not a he.  
><strong>Really? Anything else you heard?<br>**Can't say.  
><strong>Come on man, can't leave me hanging.<br>**I can't, my dad would kill me but what I got from my mom was that she was our age. That's it.  
><strong>Damn, everything about her is being kept secretive. I don't get it.<br>**Me neither, but we can't go against them. See you tomorrow.  
><strong>I'll be late, but I'll be here. Later.<br>**  
>I messaged Chloe.<p>

**Hey Chloe, what's up?  
>You there?<br>Well I guess not, see you around Chloe King.  
><strong>  
>But she didn't answer so I tried again, but nothing and then I got off to shower. When I got out I found Jasmine sitting on my bed.<p>

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Alek, you're still thinking about that girl from the ship" she said.

"Why would you say that?" I asked.

"You haven't stopped asking questions about her, you just messaged her, you asked Jessie about her and you're not answering Mimi" she said looking at me.

"Well I don't feel like answering Mimi, why is that a big deal?" I asked. I didn't feel like asking her how she knew everything else.

"Because now she's calling me and I don't like her as it is. So you don't want to talk to her anymore, then tell her. I don't know what else to say" she said.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Nothing that you have been busy, that your coach has you practicing hard and when you get home you fall asleep. Also that we have been training late at night to get in shape for when we have to start training the new Mai" she told me.

"Great, have you heard anything about the new Mai?" I asked her.

"No, have you?" she looked at me with her eyes open.

"Yeah, it's a girl our age" I said smiling.

"Great, some poor soul that you're going to try and get with. I hope she turned you down flat and be there to watch" she said laughing.

"No one has turned me down and they never will. I'm too hot" I said smirking.

"Keep telling yourself that" she said before leaving.

"Oh yeah, mom told me to tell you to remember that when I pick you up tomorrow that you would be showered and dressed after practice" she said standing at the door.

"Yes I know. I'm going to pack my bag now with everything I need" I said.

"Sweet dreams… with Chloe" she said while closing the door.

If only she knew that I would. I checked my computer before going to sleep and saw she messaged me back saying she was showering. But just the fact that she messaged back, made me smile. There was something about this girl, how she made me feel that no other girl did. Mimi was someone I dated a while back but we stayed friends, here and there we would go out but nothing serious. I wasn't into Mimi that way, but Chloe. She's human, but I needed to be near her and touch her, hold her and kiss her. But I couldn't do any of that. My phone rang and I saw it was Mimi, let's get this over with.

"Hey Mimi" I said.

"Hi Alek, how was basketball?" she asked.

"Fine, coach didn't have us practice today but me and the guys went and did anyways" I said laying down.

"Where are you?' she asked.

"In my room getting ready for bed" I said.

"Can I come over?" she asked.

"No, I have practice tomorrow and then a meeting with Valentina, the Seattle pride and the new Mai" I told her.  
>"Alek, you have been distant since you got back from your cruise. What's up?" she said.<p>

"Look Mimi, I thought you knew that me and you are just friends and that I don't like you like that. But since you are taking things to another level, I think it would be best for us not to talk anymore" I told her.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't want to be with you or be your friend" I said.

"You don't mean that" she said.

"Yeah I do, sorry" I said.

"You met someone else" she said.

"No Mimi I haven't, I just don't want you to take things the wrong way. I'm not interested in you" I said.

She didn't say anything, just hung up. That's done, now to get some rest.


	8. Chapter 8

**We do not own the nine lives of chloe king**

CHLOE's (POV)

I woke up and saw I had a missed call from Amy, before calling her back I went to shower and change.

"Meredith?" I called stepping out of my room and into the living room. I found a note on the counter  
><em>Hey, Chloe I needed to get some things for tonight and then heading to work for some last minute details. I won't be home until late, so be at the meet and greet on time I will meet you there.<br>Meredith  
><em>I looked around, got some coffee and called Amy.

"Hey Chloe, how are you?" she said answering.

"Hi Amy, just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out. Meredith is out for the day and I won't see her until the meeting with her friends" I said.

"Yeah just give me your address and I'll pick you up. Mind if Jasmine comes?" she asked.

"No that's fine" I said, I gave her my address and then hung up. A few minutes later my phone rang again.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi Chloe, it is Jasmine. Amy gave me your number. I just wanted to call you and give you mine" she said.

"Oh Hi, that's fine and thanks" I said.

"See you in a little, I have to head down and wait for Amy, see you later" she said and hung up. I went to get my keys and my purse before heading out the door to wait for Amy and Jasmine. I pressed the elevator button, while I was waiting I heard someone call my name.

"Chloe?" I heard someone say, I looked up and saw Jasmine.

"Jasmine? Hi, you live here?" I asked.

"Yeah, you?" she asked.

"Yeah, right here" I said.

"That's awesome, we can hang out more" Jasmine said, I smiled at her.

"How's Alek?" I asked.

"Fine, he's getting ready to go to basketball practice" she told me.

"That's good, so where are we going?" I asked.

"Well, maybe we can start with getting something to eat and then I guess just walk around and talk" she said.

"Nice, I need to get dropped off at the coffee store that is connected to a small clothes store around 7" I said.

"Yeah, that's fine and its only 4 blocks from here" she told me. We walked out and found Amy already parking.

"You guys live in the same building" she said walking towards us, we all laughed.

"Lets eat" Jasmine said. We walked to this café that was around the block and then just started walking and talking. We got to a park and sat down.

"Chloe, how do you like it so far here?" Jasmine asked me.

"Well, there is not a lot to do but I guess I can just deal with it" I said.

"Yeah, LA must be really busy" Amy said, I started laughing.

"Not busy but there are some more things to do, but I'm new so I guess that once I get used to it I'll find something" I said.

We spend some more time talking and laughing, I knew that my life was going to be the most focused on since I was new so I wasn't surprised. We went to get some ice cream and then started to head to the store to turn my application in.

"Sorry guys, it is a little late and my mom needs me home" Jasmine said, I looked down and saw it was 3 minutes to 7 and I had to be at the meeting no later than 7:30.

"Ok, then I guess I'll walk Chloe and then go home" Amy said looking at me.

"Ok, see you" I said to Jasmine, she waved to us and then left.

"We are almost there" Amy said.

"If you want to go home, I'll walk the rest. I'll be fine" I said, Amy and I said our goodbyes and I walked into the shop. I found Lana sitting behind the counter; she looked at me and took my application. We talked for about 5 minutes and she told me that she was going to call me tomorrow to give me my work days. I walked out pretty happy I knew it was a straight shot from here to the apartment so I went into the ally next to the shop, jumped on a trash can and then up to the roof by the fire escape. Once I was up I texted Meredith to tell her I was on my way. 2 blocks away I heard something. I stopped and looked around I didn't see anything so I started to run again; without any sound I slammed on the floor. I pushed up and found a guy with 3 scars on the side of his face, this could not be good. He just looked at me and smiled.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"If you live I'll tell you next time I see you, if not then you'll never know" he said, then pulled out a gun and shot me 3 times before running off. I felt myself fall to the floor, it felt like hours had passed by and I was coming and going between keeping myself alive and getting pulled into darkness. I couldn't keep holding on, until I felt strong arms pick me up right there. All I could see was a blurry figure and then darkness.

ALEK 's (POV)

Jasmine was a little late to pick me up and I was ready and dressed.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

"Sorry, I was doing something and lost track of time" she said.

"What were you doing?" I asked her.

"Hanging out with Amy and Chloe" she said, What Chloe?

"You saw her?" I asked.

"Yeah, she lives pretty close but details later we are going to be late" she said and started to run, this was not over.

Once we got to the elevator I had to start asking her questions but all she would tell me is that we can talk later. We walked in to find Valentina sitting on the couch with a lady, the Seattle pride around and 2 healers.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Jasmine, Alek something happened to the new Mai, she got shot" Valentina said.

"Did she die?" Jasmine asked but no one said anything, we walked over to where the body was but stopped dead in our tracks when we saw who it was. No way, this can't be. It's a bad dream; Basset is playing a really bad joke. It can't be her, anyone but her.


	9. Chapter 9

**We do not own the Nine Lives Of Chloe King**

ALEK's (POV)

I stood there just watching her, laying there without moving. This can't be happening, I just met her and I know that I was falling for her. Now she's gone.

"I need some air" I said after about 20 minutes of watching my Chloe's lifeless body.

"Alek, be careful. The person that did this could still be out there" Jasmine said.

"I'm hoping on it" I said, I had so much anger in me at this moment that if anyone from the Order got near me I would rip them to pieces without blinking.

I started to walk out when I heard something, it sounded like a heartbeat but faint. I turned to look at Chloe but she still didn't move, I guess I was just hearing things. Then that's when I heard it. I was about to close the door. I heard someone took a huge gasp for air, I ran back and I could hear her heartbeat clearly. How just happen?  
>I ran to her and stood at her side, her mother or whoever the lady was stood in front of me while Valentina and Jasmine came to stand next to me.<p>

"Chloe, you ok kiddo?" the lady asked.

"Yeah, but dying hurts" she said still laying down.

"Alek? Jasmine? What are you guys doing here?" She asked looking at us.

"We are your trainers" Jasmine said.

"You're the new Mai?" I asked, she just nodded.

"You guys are Mai?" she asked, Jasmine and I looked at each other and then nodded.

"Is the Seattle pride here?" she asked looking at the lady.

"Yes, but I asked them to wait in our apartment" she said.

Chloe tried to sit up, but laid right back down I guess when she felt the pain again.

"We should get you home" the lady said.

"I'll take her" I said, picking her up bridal style and walking to the door, the lady and Valentina were right behind me. I walked to the elevator.

"Alek, we live down here" the lady said pointing to the end of the hall, I nodded and then followed.

She opened the door and everyone came running to see how Chloe was, asking so many questions she would just smile and say fine to everyone.

"Alek, her room is down the hall 2 doors to the right. Guys, she needs rest so we will have to leave all the questions for tomorrow. Now your Pa is waiting at the hotel room, so make your way there and we will see you all tomorrow at 12 for the new meet and greet" the lady said, I smiled and then nodded before heading to Chloe's room.

I walked in and put her in the bed carefully so that I wouldn't hurt her.

"Thank you" she said looking up at me with a smile, I smiled back.

"Why didn't you tell me you were Mai?" I asked sitting at the edge of her bed.

"Well I haven't been able to pin point all Mai's yet, I'm still learning that so I couldn't tell you" she said looking down. I grabbed her hand and she looked up.

"I'm glad you are" I said.

"I'm glad you are too, are you going to stay here tonight?" she asked.

"I don't know, I need to talk to Valentina about that" I said.

"Yes you are" I turned around to find the lady.

"Sorry we haven't met yet, I'm Meredith mother for all other indented purposes" she said, I smiled.

"Alek" I said.

"The room next door is ready for you, Valentina brought over some things since you and Jasmine will be her trainers and protectors. Jasmine's room is right across the hall, office is next to that and my room is at the end of the hall. You guys have a joint bathroom" Meredith said.

"Thank you" I said looking back at Chloe.

"Meredith, is the first aid kit there or did you…" Meredith cut Chloe off.

"Top drawer in the night stand" she said.

"Good night kids, behave and see you in the morning" she said before stepping out.

"You need to rest; your openings need to heal. We can talk tomorrow about anything you want" I said getting up and heading out the door.

"Alek" she said, I turned around and looked at her.

"Good night and sweet dreams. Thank you" she said.

"Any time, I'm here for you" I said smiling and started heading to the room.

CHLOE's (POV)

I woke up the next morning feeling better; my body didn't hurt as much. I could hear Meredith and Valentina in the office, there were a few things that I need to ask them. I got out of bed and made my way to the office.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

"Come in Chloe" Meredith said.

"Morning, I have something to ask you" I said.

"Yes, we know we were waiting for you to wake up to talk to you before anyone else got here" Valentina said.

"Sit, Chloe" Meredith said, I sat down next to Valentina.

"Chloe, can I see your wrist for a moment?" Valentina asked me, I showed her my left wrist.

"No, the right one" she said, I still had my wrist band on it so I showed it to her.

"Take off the wrist band kiddo" Meredith said, I looked at her but did as she said.

"It's amazing, I never thought I would see it in my life time" Valentina said looking at my wrist.

"How long have you had it?" she asked me.

"Since I was little" I said.

"Chloe started to transform a few years back, every summer since I would take her to Seattle to get trained. I didn't know nor trust the Mai in LA , since I know Bill and his wife longer for the help that Jonathan use to give them I felt better sending her there" Meredith said.

"Good choice, the Seattle pride have been very good friends of ours for many years" Valentina said.

"What happens now?" I asked.

"Chloe, there are a lot of prophecies that you guys don't know about. But you do know about the Uniter right?" Valentina asked looking at us, we both nodded.

"Jonathan use to tell me that Chloe was special and that one day we would know why" Meredith said.

"Well he was right, Chloe is the Uniter. You need to understand that this is a big deal to us, so we need to have her protected as much as we can. In school she has Jasmine and Alek, outside she will have other Mai's but Jasmine and Alek will be the main ones. Alek is head of her protection and Jasmine is second in command" Valentina told us, I nodded I didn't have a problem with it.

"Now I will send over a few books that you both can read. It has our prophecies and about Mai relationships" she said.

"Why Mai relationships?" I asked.

"Chloe, it's important that you know that our relationships are different from humans. We fall in love and it's for life, our feelings are 10 times stronger. We get very over protective about our mates, it's very different. When we find our mate the feelings in us ignite, like a fire has been started in us" she said.

"Well I have a question. When I am around someone my mark gets warm, it doesn't bother but I can feel my wrist getting warm and I kind of like it. Is that normal?" I asked looking at Valentina.

"Well I did read that the Uniter had a mark on the right wrist and the mate of the Uniter had a mark on their left shoulder. When the two meet, the marks warm up signaling that the two have found each other. Who does this happen around?" Valentina asked, it took me some time to answer because I didn't know if I should tell them or not.

"A guy" I said looking down at my hands.

"Yes, Chloe we know a guy but who?" Valentina asked again, I looked up at Meredith. Her eyes widen as if she had figured something out.

"Oh Mai god Chloe, No it isn't" she said I just looked down.

"Who is it?" Valentina asked looking at Meredith.

"A certain blond British Mai that is sleeping in the room next to her" Meredith said.

"Alek" Valentina said, she got up and walked out of the office. Meredith and I followed her; she went to Alek's room. He was still asleep and he looked so cute.

"Alek, wake up" she said, he moved and then opened his eyes to look at Valentina.

"Is everything ok?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, get up and turn around" she told him, he looked at her like she was nuts but did what she said.

There it was on his left shoulder a lion's head.

"Oh Mai God" Meredith and I said together as he turned around to face us.

"What is this about? Valentina you know about our marks" he said.

"Our marks? Who else has one?" I asked.

"Jasmine, hers is strange but it's the symbol for Isis. She has hers under her belly button a little to the right, around where her hip is. Why?" he asked.

"Does your mark and Jasmine's get warm when you guys are around Chloe?" Valentina asked.

Alek looked at her and just nodded.

"Mines does but I don't know about Jasmine" he said

"Chloe's, yours only gets warm when your around Alek?" Valentina asked me making Alek look at me.

"Yes, but when I'm around Jasmine I feel safe and protected, ever since I met her and that being around them both nothing could happen to me. My abilities were also better; my hearing, seeing, and smelling. It all got better" I said.

"Mine too" Alek said.

"Ok, when Jasmine gets here, I want all 3 of you in my office to talk about this" Meredith said. We all nodded.

"I need to shower and get ready. Plus I'm super hungry" I said.

"I'll make breakfast" Meredith said.

"Alek, you can use the bathroom in Jasmine's room to get cleaned up" Valentina said.

We nodded and they left.

"Chloe, you have a mark?" he asked, I showed him the mark he couldn't believe it.

"Wow, that's amazing" he said, I looked at him and smiled.

"Look, I want us to talk about this but can we do it tonight after everyone leaves" I said.

"Yeah, but I was thinking of maybe going out. How about you and me go out on a date tonight?" he asked, I smiled.

"Yeah, that sounds great" I said. I went to shower and get ready before heading to the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10

**we do not own the nine lives of chloe king**

CHLOE's (POV)

After I showered I heard a knock on the door, I could hear Meredith's heart beat on the other side.

"Yeah" I said, she opened and looked at me.

"You look cute" she said, I had grabbed the first thing I got without even looking. I had some ripped jean shorts, a gray tank top, with a short sleeve jean jacket on top and my black combat boots. My hair was pulled half up and natural make up.

"Ok, if you say so" I said.

"Everyone is in the living room waiting for you. You ready?" she said.

"Yeah, but I need to tell you something before we go out there" I said.

"Tell me" she said sitting on the bed.

"Alek and I are going out tonight" I said looking at her.

"On a date?" she asked smiling.

"No, on a nature walk. Yes, on a date" I said.

"Hey, hey no need to be smart I was just asking. Where are you going?" she asked.

"I know, I wasn't trying to be and I don't know he hasn't said anything" I told her.

"Well, I hope you have fun but what's Jessie going to say?" she asked. I forgot about Jessie, we went out on a few dates but he knew that I wasn't interested in him like that. I mean Jessie is cute; he has the baby boy face and super sweet. But nothing can compare to Alek.

"Why would he say anything? We went out on a few dates that's it, we talked and said we would stay friends" I told her.

"Yeah, but Alek and him are friends" she told me, I forgot about that. I guess I'll have to talk to Alek and see how he wants to hand this.

We looked at each other and then she got up to walk out.

"Let's go, your public a waits" she said.

"Very funny" I said stepping out of my room and into the hall, she followed me and put a hand on my arm.

We walked out to the living room and found the girls there and Pa.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"They went to get food, they should be back soon" Amber said. She was the youngest out of the 4 kids that Ma and Pa had: 2 boys and 2 girls. Amber was 15, Danny was 12, Jessie was my age 16, and Cassie was 19. Not that much time in between each child but Ma always said finish with the shop before closing.

"How are you guys?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"Good we miss you" she said giving me a hug, we heard loud voices coming from the elevator and the door opened and all the boys walked in.

"Chloe!" Danny yelled and ran at me, I got up to hug him and he smiled.

"Hey Danny boy, how you been?" I said hugging him.

"Good, but you know some times you got to be bad" he said laughing.

"Yeah, be a pain" I said.

"Hey girl, who you feeling?" Cassie asked me giving me a hug right after.

"Better, way better" I said

"Now, now everyone lay off my girl" Jessie said, I looked up at him with a look that said don't be stupid. Alek looked at him like he was going to kill him and I gave Alek a look that said we will talk later, he just nodded at me and sat down in the stoles.

"Where's your girl?" I asked.

"Funny, give me a hug" Jessie said, I gave him a pat on the back and then stepped away.

"So let's get down to business" Ma said.

"Where is Valentina?" I asked.

"Here" she said walking in with a few people from last night and Jasmine.

"Now we are all here, let's get started. Seattle over here" Ma said pointing to the space in front of the couch.

"San Francisco, please take your seats" Ma said, every one found a chair and sat down. Meredith and I were next to the door waiting for Ma and Pa to call us.

"We are here to present to you, your new addition to the San Francisco pride. This Mai has been training with us for the past 2 years. She is fast and strong. But as a person she is sweet, loving, caring and won us over the first day we met her. Let me introduce her guardian Meredith King" Ma said, Meredith walked up next to her and they hugged.

"Hi, my husband used to help a lot of Mai out during his time. Chloe's parents called him to Ukraine a few days before the attack so that he can take Chloe away. He brought her to our home and we have raised her in the Mai way as much as we could, when Chloe was about 6 he was called out again but never came back. With the things that he has told me and the books that he has brought I did my best to keep Chloe aware of the fact that she was Mai. At the age of 14 she transformed and I brought her to Ma and Pa for training. She has trained with them while we lived in LA, but the pride there was not the kind of people that I want her to be around. Chloe is strong and hard headed, but she is the sweetest person you will meet. She will do what she can to help out her friends even if she gets in trouble, believe me. Chloe please come here" she said looking at me, I walked up to her.

"Your mother gave Jonathan this when he took you and told him to give it to you the day you found your home. I think that San Francisco will be your home now, so here you go" she said giving me a silver chain that had Basset hanging from it and a green emerald.

"San Francisco please let me introduce to you, your new Mai and Uniter. Chloe King" she said, I turned to look at everyone and I saw Valentina stand up.

"Chloe, I will be your pride leader and I am glad to have you. Jasmine is second in command in your protection. Alek is head of your protection. And these are the rest of the pride" she said motioning to the rest of the people sitting down, they nodded and smiled. Alek and Jasmine were standing next to me.

"Now, let's eat and enjoy" Ma said walking to the kitchen. Amber, Cassie and I followed to help.

"Chloe, get the things to eat and set them on the table" Ma said. I grabbed the fork, plates and cups. I went to the dining room and saw Jessie and Alek talking in a corner, Alek looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and then walked back to Ma.

"So you and Alek, huh?" Amber said low so that we can only hear.

"How did you…?" I asked.

"Please, he has been asking about you for a long time" she said smiling.

"Really?" I said blushing a bit.

"You're red" she said poking my cheeks.

"Stop!" I said laughing, they all laughed with me and we walked back to the living room.

Every one sat down and waited for us to hand out the food and drinks. All the girls got together and started loading the plates and then passing them out. Amber and I grabbed the drinks and started to walk around.

"Hey, Chloe where is mine?" Jessie asked, now don't get me wrong he's a nice guy but he can be a jerk some times.

"Your sister has it" I said while giving Jasmine and Alek theirs.

"But why don't you give it to me?" he asked smiling, Alek narrowed his eyes.

"I have to get more drinks, Amber don't forget to take care of your brother" I said walking away.

"Chloe, I told you" Meredith said as I walked by her.

"If he wants to be a jerk that's fine, but he better not be around me or give me any drama or I will break him" I said.

"So, Chloe how about you and I catch up?" Jessie asked.

"No" I said standing next to Meredith.

"Why?" he asked.

"I already have a date for tonight" I said looking at Alek.

Alek looked at me and smiled, I love seeing that smile it made me feel so good inside.

"With?" Jessie asked.

"None of your business" I said.

"How about tomorrow afternoon for lunch?" he asked.

"Nope, I have a date for lunch and dinner and for the following week" I said walking down the hall, I heard someone follow me.

"Chloe" Alek said from behind me.

"Hey, Alek" I said looking up at him.

"You didn't tell me you had a date tomorrow" he said, it sounded a little sad.

"I didn't because I don't have, I just said that so that he would stop asking" I said smiling at him.

"Oh, I think he likes you" he said sitting on my bed.

"I need to tell you something, we used to date. Well not date like boyfriend/ girlfriend but we went out a few times" I said.

He just looked at me, but he didn't say anything and there was a look on his face that I had never seen since I met him.


	11. Chapter 11

**hey guys i am trying to up load as much as i can but my partner in crime is missing so the grammer checking is not being done very well, please give me time but i wanted to up load something. sorry if something is misspelled.**

* * *

><p>ALEK (POV)<p>

Chloe told me that she and Jessie went out on a few dates, normally this doesn't bother me but Jessie is a good friend of mine. I sat there thinking about it, was I really going to let this ruin everything with Chloe? They went out on dates not actually dated, I went out with Mimi but we never dated not officially.

"Alek?" Chloe said, I looked up at her

"Chloe, I'm not going to lie it bothers me a bit because Jessie is a friend of mine" I said

"I understand, we can cancel tonight its not a problem" she said getting up, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back next to me.

"It bothers but that doesn't mean that we cant make this work, let's just be honest with one another ok?" I said

"Yeah" she told me

"What are we going to tell Jessie when he sees us going out tonight?" she asked

"The truth" I told her

"I don't want this to be a issue between you two" she said

"If it is then he will have to deal with it, I'm fine" I said, I kissed her cheek and then heard some one walking down the hall. I looked at Chloe and mouthed 'some one is coming'. She looked at her door and then mouth 'I know, Jessie' she told me.

If he wants to be a jerk and listen to peoples conversations then I'm going to give him something to listen to.

"Chloe be ready at 7 tonight" I told her

"You still haven't told me where we are going" she said smiling

"It's a surprise, I cant tell you" I said

"So how do I know what to wear" she said

"Something casual don't worry you look nice in everything" I said winking at her. She started laughing and then turned her head to the door.

"Did you enjoy the conversation Jessie?" she asked, he stepped into view and looked at us. I was holding Chloe's hands.

"Since when are you guys together?" he asked

"Where is every one? Its quiet out there" she said getting up

"Ma left home with Danny and Amber, Jasmine and Cassie when out shopping, Meredith and Pa went with Valentina and the rest of the pride to her office" he said

"And you stayed? Why?" she asked

"To talk to you, see if you would change your mind about going out tonight but I don't think you will" he said looking at me

"Jessie look I know that you guys went out on a few dates but that doesn't mean that this has to be strange between us" I said standing next to Chloe

"Alek, you're my pal and now your dating the my girl, I just don't feel right about it" he said

"Jessie, he didn't know anything until now that I told him. Don't make this complicated, you know I was never your girl" she told him

"You didn't tell me that the last time you were there" he said, I tensed up hearing him say that.

"I never said anything because you never let me, you thought that it was what you said and that's it. No it doesn't work like that, I told you we had fun but I don't have feelings for you. I told you that from the beginning. I met Alek and the connection has been there , plus we are mates" she told him, I smiled listening to her saying that.

"What? No your not" he said

"Yeah we are. Me, Jasmine, and Alek make up the 3 corners. They are my protectors and I am their Uniter, Alek and I are mates" she said

"We'll see about that" he said and walked out, Chloe followed to see if he would do something stupid but he just left. I walked behind her and stopped when he closed the door.

"Should you have done that, told him about the mating thing?" I asked, I know it was wrong to feel happy about her saying that because he's my friend but she was the love of my life. Wait! What? Did I just say that? No we just meet I have strong feelings for her but not love, no way.

"He needs to know, people need to know" she said sitting down.

"Well since everyone left that means I am on Uniter duty, so your stuck with me" I said with a smirk on.

She smiled and looked down.

"Want something to drink?" she asked

"Sure" I said we got up and she handed me a can of soda. We left back to the living room and she started flipping through the channels. She stopped at Cake Boss, the show was interesting but I have never really watched it.

"Jasmine likes this show" I said

"Me too, never miss it" she said smiling, I love seeing her smile. I hope that from now all the smiles are put there by me.

CHLOE (POV)

Alek is so sweet, we sat there watching Cake Boss. I was starting to get hungry but I couldn't shake off the feeling that Jessie was up to something bad. I never wanted to hurt him but he needs to understand where I stand, me and him were never meant for each other. I needed to talk to Meredith and Ma before this gets blown up.

"I'm going to make a call be right back, if you want order some food" I said to him before getting up

"What do you want?" he asked

"Pizza is fine" I said going into my room

I dialed Meredith's phone, it rang about 2 times before she picked up.

"Chloe, everything ok?" she asked

"Yeah but I need to talk to you and Ma, please call her and meet me here in one hour" I said

"About?" she asked

"Jessie" I said

"He didn't take you dating Alek very well did her?" she asked

"Nope, please come" I said

"Ok, calling and heading over there" she said before hanging up.

I walked out to the living room to find Alek and Jessie talking.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I wanted to come and say sorry for how I reacted, it was childish of me" Jessie said, something told me that he wasn't telling the truth. There was something behind his sorry but I couldn't tell what, it was just a gut feeling.

"Sorry Jessie but you have to go, I need to talk to Alek alone" I said walking over to him

"Please Chloe I'm sorry I didn't mean to over react but you cant blame me we had something and now you tell me to forget about you, I cant" he told me walking towards me, Alek stood in front of me blocking his way

"Alek I wont hurt her" he said but Alek didn't move.

"Talk Jessie, he's not moving and to be honest I don't want him to. I don't even want you here" I said

The door opened, Meredith and Ma walked in.

"Is something going on here?" Ma asked looking at all 3 of us.

"Office, please" I said stepping out from behind Alek and walking down the hall. I waited until they came in and sat down, but I noticed that Jessie came in with them.

"This is for Meredith and Ma only, leave" I said, he looked at me and then left

"Chloe what is this about?" Meredith asked me

"Well Alek and I want to start dating but Jessie didn't take so well" I said looking at Ma

"I see" Ma said

"What happened?" Meredith asked me

"I told him that me and Alek are mates, I know not something to say but I thought he should know. He didn't believe me so I explained to him that Jasmine, Alek and I make the 3 corners" I said.

"Chloe, why would you tell him that? You know that information like that is something on a need to know bases" Ma said

"Ma, he asked me out and I told him no" I said

"Ok and where does the explanation come in" Meredith asked me

"Alek followed me to my room remember. Well Alek asked me about the supposed other dates that I had said and I was telling him that I had lied to Jessie so he would stop asking me. The we started talking about our date tonight and Jessie heard" I said already getting mad for the fact of having to explain something so stupid.

"What did Jessie say when you told him about the 3 corners?" Meredith asked

" He said 'we'll see about that'" I told them

Meredith and Ma looked at each other and then at me.

"Don't worry he'll get send back tomorrow with Pa" Ma told me

"Look I don't want this to be a problem between us or anything but I thought you should know" I said

"Don't worry we can handle him" Ma said, I nodded and walked out to my room.

I spend the rest of the afternoon in my room going over and over everything that happened. Jessie over reacted, Alek thought I had other dates, I'm part of a 3 corner prophecy, Alek is my mate, and I'm the Uniter. So many things that are going through my head, I hadn't noticed that Jasmine was standing at my door.

"How long have you been there?" I asked

"a few minutes" she said

"Ok, need something?" I asked

"Yeah, your date with Alek starts in about 15 minutes" she told me.

"WHAT! I'm going to be late" I yelled, how did I forget.

"Don't worry he figured you would get lost in thought so said he would wait for you to call or text him to let him know your ready" she told me. I ran to my room to get ready, I couldn't believe that I forgot about that. _ Stupid, Stupid Chloe_.

I put on a gray button down short sleeve shirt with a black vest over, black wash down skinny leg jeans, a silver necklace with 6 laces each one longer than the other and red pumps with a silver clutch. I left my hair down and some light make up. I texted Alek telling him I was done and in 2 minutes he was knocking on the door.

"Hello Alek, I'll let Chloe know you're here" Meredith said before entering my room.

"Chloe, wow you look amazing" she said

"Thank you" I said smiling

"He's here" she said, I nodded and she walked out. I walked down the hall to find him looking at some pictures that Meredith had put up this afternoon.

"Hey" I said, he turned and looked at me

"Hi, you look beautiful" he said

"Thank you, not so bad your self" I said walking next to him

"Just looking at the pictures" he said

"Yeah Meredith likes to take pictures, on the ship everything I was with her it was a picture" I said

"Yes and now I want another, you two look so cute" she said standing behind us with her camera

"Meredith" I said

"Its fine, please can I have a copy?" he asked

"Sure" she said standing us next to this vase he had with red roses

"Perfect, now smile" she told us

We stood there first we looked at each other and then she told us to look at her, she took a few more and then we let us leave.

"Sorry about that, she means well" I said as we walked to his car

"Its ok, I want a copy though" he said smiling at me

"Ok I'll tell her to make you one" I said

"Good" he told me once we were already in the car driving off

We drove for about 20 minutes and then he parked, it was dark and there was a huge black gate.

"Alek where are we?" I asked

"Don't worry" he said

"I hope you didn't bring me to dye and then leave my body to decompose here" I said looking at him

"Chloe I would never hurt you and I would never let anything happen to you" he said looking at me dead in the eyes, I know he was telling the truth

"I was kidding" I said smiling.

"Ok, now close your eyes" he said, I looked at him but he just smiled

"Please" he said, I closed my eyes and heard him get out and then open my door

"Give me your hand, I'll lead you" he told me, we walked I was guessing to the gate. He opened it and then lead us in.

"1 more minute and we are there" he said

"Alek" I said

"Open your eyes" he said

"Oh Mai God Alek this is amazing, how did you do this?" I asked

"I have my ways" he said

"Do you like it?" he asked

"I love it thank you" I said

I looked around and saw the most beautiful thing in the world, Alek had gone out of his way to make this the perfect night and so far it was.


	12. Chapter 12

CHLOE (POV)

The date was amazing, I mean Alek really went all out for it. The dinner was amazing, which he made him self, we couldn't be out that late since Meredith had given me a curfew. The next morning I figured she would ask me about the date and so would the girls, but I didn't have to worry about that until I actually get out of bed. I went to shower and get ready, I was thinking classy but casual would be nice for today since I would be hanging out with the girls. I put on a black cami with a blacks short lace jacket on top, a striped black skirt and black boots that went up to my knees with a 4 inch heel. I stepped out and found Meredith and Ma sitting in the kitchen.

"Morning" I said, they turned and looked at me

"Morning" they said together

"How was your date?" Meredith asked smiling, I couldn't help but smile as I thought about it

"See that smile? Oh it had to be good" Ma said smiling

"It was but I think I will wait for Jasmine, Cassie and Amber to get here so I can tell everyone together" I said

"Ok, they should be here soon. Well Cassie and Amber, I don't know about Jasmine" Ma said

"Where are they?" I asked

"Getting food" Meredith said, I start laughing

"Yup sounds like them" I said sitting next to them

"Let me call Jasmine" I said pulling out my phone, After the 3rd ring some one picked up

"Jasmine?" I asked

"Nope, wrong person" the guy said

"I think I might have dialed the wrong number, sorry" I said hanging up, I double checked my phone and saw it was Jasmine's phone. I called back

"Everything ok?" Ma asked

"Yeah I think it was Alek playing a prank or something" I said

"Yes" the same guy answered

"Alek, stop playing I want to talk Jasmine" I said

"Its not Alek" the guy said, I stood up

"Who is it?" I asked

"Some one that is going to set the rules. If you break them, you don't get your friends" he said

"What do you want?" I asked, Meredith and Ma stood up. 'Call Pa and the boys' I mouthed to Ma, she nodded and stepped away.

"Firs the rules" he said

"Ok, what are they?" I asked

"Only you and those close to you can play, not outside help, San Francisco pride only" he said

"Ok, what do I have to do?" I asked

"Go to the park near golden gates bridge there you will see a tree with a red ribbon, at the top of the tree there is a box, inside the box it will give you instructions on the first thing you need to do. Hurry you have 45 minutes" he said hanging up

"Ma, I can only use the people in the San Francisco pride, call them we have 45 minutes" I said

Ma picked up the phone and start dialing the hunters that she ad meat yesterday afternoon, in the matter of minutes .

"Ok, please calm down. Now I have told you everything that I know, there are more people then I expected so we are going to need to split up. I want this half of the room to check out the apartment find out everything you can, this half I want you searching every where find anything you can that might help us find them, and the back I want you to go with me to the bridge. When you find something call or text at once. I have faith you please lets get on the ball, what's your name?" I asked pointing to a Latino looking guy

"Fernando" he said

"Fernando, you will be in charge of that group. I will give you my number after so you can contact me, if not please contact Meredith" I said, he nodded

"Your name?" I asked pointing at a Chinese looking girl

"Kristal" she said

"Same thing I told him goes for you" I said, she nodded

"Ok, lets go we have 25 minutes to get this done" I said, while waiting for them to arrive I went hand changed into black sweat pants, converse and I left my black cami. We left, it took us 15 minutes to get to the bridge and 4 minutes to find the tree.

"How much time do we have?" I asked

"10 minutes" a girl said. I ran up the tree and found the box, once I jumped down a phone rang and I picked it up

"Nice job, now you have 60 minutes to complete the task" the guy said and hung up

"What does it say?" the girl asked

"60 minutes so lets get this rolling" I said opening the box, inside was a Alek's phone and a flower from our date last night. I pulled it out and found a note under everything

"Figure me out, if all you had were memories where would you go to search for me?" I read out loud

"It has to do with Alek and our date last night, so lets check the Shakespeare garden" I said, we took off.

Once we got there. We split up and started looking around, something had to be here. I went back to where Alek took me.

"Anything?" a girl asked

"Nothing, Ahh! I need to find what ever it is" I said standing my a tree, I looked up and saw box

"There I found it" I said heading up the tree, I grabbed the box and jumped down

"What's inside?" a guy asked

"Let's find out" I said opening the box

"Oh Mai god, there is no way" I said while everyone just looked at me.


	13. Chapter 13

ALEK (POV)

I couldn't see anything, my eyes were covered but I could hear a few people walking around. I also heard two familiar heartbeats; Jasmine and Valentina. After some time I heard a guy come near me and take something out of my pocket, it was my phone.

"What do you want?" I asked

"Let's see how good your Uniter is" the guy said

"She wont come alone" I told him

"I know and I am counting on that" he said before walking away

Please Basset protect Chloe, don't let anything happen to her. Keep her safe from everything, was the only thing I could think of.

"Alek, do you hear that?" Valentina asked

"No, what is it?" I told her since I wasn't paying attention I didn't know what was going on

"I think they are talking to Chloe" she told me, I listened in closer and I heard a guy on the phone .

"You sure?" I asked

"Listen closer Alek" Valentina said

"Yes, its Chloe. They have her on some hunt" I said

I heard the guy giving instructions and hanging up then he walked back in

"In a little while we will be face to face with your Uniter" he said, my blood boiled

CHLOE (POV)

"Chloe what is it?" a guy asked, I looked up and couldn't believe it

"It's Jasmine's necklace and it has blood on it" I said picking it up and showing them

"Oh Mai God" a girl said, we need to hurry.

"What's the next location?" the same girl asked

"What's your name?" I asked looking at her

"Stacy" she said, I just nodded and looked at the note

"You pass me every day, I am tall with windows and door but you do not live in me. I keep things safe until you request them. I have space to throw a party and the view is amazing, I am named after one of the greatest blue lands on the earth. What am i?" I read out loud

"That's hard, what is it?" Stacy asked

"Blue lands on the earth?" I asked

"Well one of the largest lands that covers the earth is water" a guy said

"Ok, what do we have? Atlantic, Pacific, Indian and the Arctic" I said walking around

"Window and doors but you don't live in me" Stacy said

"Storage? No they don't have windows" I said

"A warehouse" a guy said

"Perfect, is there a warehouse around here with the name of any of the oceans?" I asked

They just looked at me so I did the next best thing I called Fernando to see what they up date was wih them and see if some one in his group knew

"Hello Fernando, I have a question is there a warehouse with the name of an ocean around here?" I asked

"Well there is the Pacific Warehouse Co." he told me

"Ok where is it?" I asked

"It's 94 Pier" he told me

"Thank you and text me an update please" I said hanging up

"Got it let's go" I said, time was running out

"Chloe we have 15 minutes we wont make it there on time" Stacy said

"Yes we can, let's go" I said while texting the others and telling them where we were going so that back up can be send. Once we got there we could hear voices and people moving, I listened in for the heartbeats and I only found 2.

"Ok, now I don't know whats in there so we need to be ready for the worst" I said

"No, Chloe you need to stay here" Kristal said once she got there with her group

"What!" I said

"Stay here, if Valentina is alive she will skin us alive if we let you go in there. Let us handle this and we will get them out of there alive" she said

"I am going in" I said

"No your not, even if I have to drug you and put you to sleep myself" she said standing in front of me

"Then you want me to wait here? Like a retard" I said

"No Chloe, if not for us do it for Alek. I know him long enough to know that he cares about you and if you get hurt in any way he will not forgive him self for it" she told me

"Ahhh! FINE! One thing, no one be the hero. Get in, get them and get out. Some one had to find Jasmine, even if its her body" I said

"Fine we will split up, you 6 go and find Jasmine. Scan the area and then go in with out being caught. The rest of us will pay a visit and keep them preoccupied" Kristal said

"Be safe" I told them, 4 hunters were left with me and I hated it. I wanted to go help but I knew that it would be what they would expect, me running in there with out thinking. I could already hear the people fighting and it killed me to stand there and watch it happen.

"Look there" a hunter pointed at some one running out. It was Fernando with Valentina, she looked fine a little beat but fine.

"Thank Basset" I said starting to breath

ALEK (POV)

I could hear people walking on the roof, please let it be the hunters I thought. I hadn't thought about it but I never heard a word come out of Jasmine, was she even with us

"Jasmine?" I asked

"Alek I don't hear her" Valentina said

"Did they get her?" I asked

"We were all home, if they got us they got her" she told me

"Maybe she escaped" I said

"I hope so" Valentina said, that was the first time that I could hear fear in her voice and not for her but for her daughter. Valentina might be hard on Jasmine but I know that she loves her in a very strange way.

"Me too" I told her. The door got pushed open and we could hear people fighting outside

"Please Chloe don't be there" I said low

"Valentina!" I heard a guy say

"Thank Basset" she said

"Alek they will come set you free, hold on" I know that voice it was Fernando, I just nodded

"Alek!" a girl yelled

"Yeah!" I yelled back

"Good, your alive. Dan, Steven, Bo help me" he girl yelled once she took my blind fold off I saw Kristal

"Get out with out looking back, Chloe is waiting for you outside" she said low enough so only I could hear

"Ok" I said and ran after Dan and Steven

Once outside we kept running with out looking back, we could hear the people yelling and Mai fighting but we did what we were told. Four blocks away we jumped on the roof and found Valentina, Fernando and a few other hunters

"Where is Chloe?" I asked

"Here" she said stepping out from behind one of the hunters, she looked at me and ran

"I thought I lost you" she said while hugging me

"You can lose me" I said hugging her back

"Where is Jasmine?" she asked

"We don't know" I said, she turned to the hunters that were coming

"Where is she?" she asked

"We didn't find anything, not even a body" one of them said

"A body? Why would you be looking for" Valentina started but stop before finishing

"I found her necklace with blood on it and I told them to find her or her body" Chloe said looking at Valentina

"I'm so sorry" she said

"It's not your fault" Valentina said

"Let's get home" I said, they both looked at me and nodded but before we could take off Chloe's phone rang

"Hello?" she answered, the person talked and her eyes got wider. She looked at me and then turned to Valentina

"Jasmine" she said.


	14. Chapter 14

**enjoy guys.**

* * *

><p>CHLOE POV<p>

Jasmine called me, not from her number but she called me

"Jasmine, where are you?" I asked

"Chloe, I don't know. I don't even remember how I got here" she said, I could tell that she was dizzy or walking up because she was talking fuzzy.

"Ok, just relax and tell me what you see" I said

"I am, I think I am at a park" she said. I know that everyone around me could hear so I didn't bother on telling anyone what she was saying

"Jasmine how did you get there?" I asked

"I don't know, one moment I am with my mom and Alek tied up. Then I was being moved and then all of a sudden I hear fighting and I woke up here, where ever here is" she told me

"Ok, do you think they have you there to get to me or can you leave?" I asked

"She can leave Uniter" a voice said

"Who are you?" I asked getting ready to run all over the city to find Jasmine

"Let's just say I am an old family friend. I am sorry we were not able to save the rest of the people you love but from what I hear you did a great job in saving them" he said

"Ok I'll bit, what do you want?" I asked

"I would like to officially introduce my self to you and the San Francisco pride" he told me

I looked at Valentina and she just nodded at me, I then turned to Alek but he didn't say or do anything

"Alright, when?" I asked

"Tomorrow afternoon, we meet and I give you Jasmine. We were never going to hurt her, I just want to see you" he said

"Name?" I asked

"Demitri" he said

"Well Demitri, nice to meet you. Where will this meeting be held?" I asked

"Golden gates bridge, there is a park not that far from there. Around 12 s fine?" he asked

"Fine, see you there" I said and hung up

"Valentina, she said she thinks she is at a park maybe she's there" I said

"Yes I thought the same thing but we cant risk it, let us wait until tomorrow" she told me

"Ok" I said turning and making my way home. Everyone ran with or behind me, I could hear Alek's heart beat but I didn't know how he was talking this so I let him have his space. Once at the building, the hunters left and we walked inside. The elevator ride was quite and I looked at the floor the whole time, my phone started ringing.

"Hey" I said

"Chloe? Is every one alright?" Meredith asked

"Yeah, well kind of but I'll explain later. You guys ok there?" I asked

"Yeah, yeah we are fine" she told me

"Ok see you in a few" I said hanging up. Once the doors opened I stepped out and with out looking made my way to my door

"Good night and see you tomorrow" I said with out looking back

"Chloe" Alek said

"Yes" I answered

"We are staying at your house for tonight, well I am for at least" he said

"Oh Ok, no problem" I said

ALEK POV

Ever since Chloe's phone call with Jasmine, she hasn't looked at me. I am a little shaken up about all of this but that doesn't mean she has to ignore me. I let it go for now, once I had the chance I was going to talk to her. Jasmine was alive and that made me feel better, Valentina was ok, and I was angry at what they did to us. We walked into Chloe's apartment and there was a lot of people still there.

"Chloe you ok?" Ma asked her

"Yes I am fine, it took us some time but we found them" she told her walking to the living room and sitting down.

"How did you find them?" Meredith asked

"Well they made us run all over the city until we figured out where they were, once we did I called n for back up and we got there" she said looking down

"Yeah Fernando and they others were coming in when you called and they ran out the door faster then anything I have ever seen" Meredith told her, she looked at her and smiled

Meredith turned and looked at me.

"You ok?" she asked walking over to me and checking me from head to toe

"Yes I'm fine, thank you for asking" I told her smiling

"Good, now everyone please give us some time. They need to shower and rest and I need to go and breath" she said, I had to laugh Meredith was funny. She turned to look at me and I coughed to cover that I was laughing.

"Now I am going to show them out and check up on Valentina" she told us

"I'm going to shower" Chloe said standing up and walking to her room

"I'm doing the same thing after, take your time" I said

"Are you guys hungry?" she asked

"A little but I can make something" I told her

"No I'll order something, but I want to see if Valentia is ok that way she could eat as well" she told me and left. I turned to look at Chloe but she was gone and I could hear her in her room, I walked into the one that was made for who ever was on Uniter duty.

"Chloe, can I come in" I knocked after pulling out my pajamas and setting them on the table.

"Yeah" she said, I walked in and found her doing the same thing

"Can we talk for a moment?" I asked

"Sure" she said sitting at her desk, I sat at the edge of her bed

"Is everything ok? You know between me and you?" I asked

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" she asked

"Well you haven't said a word to me since we made our way home" I said

"Well I thought you needed some time, after everything that happened" she said looking down for a moment before looking at me

"Chloe, I'm not going to lie I am shaken but I don't need time for anything. I knew that my job was going to have complications and I was ready for it" I told her

"Your job?" she asked, I could see the hurt in her eyes

"You are more then a job to me, you know that. When they first assigned me as Head of your protection I thought I was going to be protecting guy or a brat. But I met you and I saw some one that I wanted to get to know and be with" I said

"Alek because of me all three of you were kidnapped and god knows whats going on with Jasmine" she said

"We gave our word that we would do everything we can to protect you. Jasmine knows what she has to do" I told her

"She shouldn't, you guys can not be in danger because of me" she said standing up, I stood up also

"Chloe, you are the most important person to the Mai and to me" I said grabbing her hand

"You are important to me, I don't want anything to happen to you. Alek I don't want to lose you" she said

"You wont" I told her, I pulled her in and kissed her.


	15. NOTE!

THIS IS NOT TO MAKE ANYONE FEEL BAD, ITS NOT FR JUST ONE PERSON, THIS NOTE IS IN GENERAL. PLEASE DONT TAKE IT TO THE HEART. I DONT MEAN ANYTHING BAD BY IT.

* * *

><p>NOTE: FOR EVERYONE<p>

I UNDERSTAND THAT MY STORIES NEED GRAMMER CHECK BUT THIS IS A SITE FOR PEOPLE TO WRITE NOT GET CRITISICED BECAUSE THEY CAN SPELL SOMETHING OR MISSED A WORD OR SOMETHING. WE WRITE BEAUSE WE LIKE IT, AM SURE THAT I AM NOT THE ONLY WRITTER THAT HAS GOTTEN MESSAGES ABOUT THAT. THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND FOR READING MY STORIES BUT I WOULD REALLY LIKE IT IF YOU WOULD STOP POINTING OUT THAT IT NEEDS EDITING. I KNOW THAT SOME NIGHTS I HAVE TIME TO DO IT OTHER NIGHTS I DON'T. I MIGHT MISS SOMETHING, EXCUSE ME FOR THAT. PLEASE DON'T TAKE THIS THE WRONG WAY BUT I CANT WRITE PERFECT, MY GRAMMER HAS ALWAYS HAD PROBLEMS. I HOPE YOU KEEP READING, IF YOU DON'T I UNDERSTAND. BUT I AM ALSO TRYING TO KEEP UP WITH MY STORIES WHILE RAISING A CHILD, BEING PREGNANT, WORKING, AND DEALING WITH PERSONAL PROBLEMS. THERE IS NOT EXCUSE FOR THERE TO BE EDITING PROBLEMS BUT HEY I WAS NOT BROUGHT UP BY A LANGUAGE ARTS TEACHER AND LANGUAGE ARTS WAS MY WORST SUBJECT.

THANK YOU I WILL TRY TO UPLOAD ONE I GET A CHANCE BUT THERE IS NO INTERNET IN MY HOUSE I HAVE TO GO TO BURGER KING OR SOME WHERE TO GET ACCESS. SORRY FOR THE DELAY.


	16. Chapter 15

CHLOE POV

Alek made me feel better but I was still worried about Jasmine, I mean I just met them and everything but I see her as a very good friend. They shouldn't have to go through this just because of me, its not right. I need to make sure that I am not looking for trouble and if it finds me well then deal with it with out getting killed.

"Chloe" I heard my name and looked

"Yeah" I said

"You zoned out" Alek said

"Sorry I was thinking" I told him

"Ok, go shower Meredith should be here soon" he told me

"Ok I'll be out in 5 minutes" I told him

"Take your time" he told me before kissing my forehead and walking out

I went to shower, the hot water made me relax and I was able to forget for a little bit all the problems that are going on. I walked out of the shower and into my room, after getting dressed I walked to the living room to find Meredith and Alek there.

"Hey I'm done" I said to him

"Ok my turn" he said standing up and walking to the bathroom

"Chloe, you ok kiddo? You look a little shaken" she said

"I am, I mean we ran through the city trying to find them and we still lost Jasmine" I told her

"But Valentina said that she was safe" she told me

"I don't know if she is or isn't, Meredith they were in danger because of me. They could have died" I told her

"I know what you mean kiddo, but they have been trained well. Chloe you need to understand that your protectors, the hunters, even Valentina are all willing to die for you" she told me

"That's what upsets me the most, they shouldn't have to die for me at all" I said

"I know, tomorrow your meeting up with that guy" she told me

"Yeah we are but I don't know how it goes or who he is but I guess tomorrow I'll find out" I told her

"Ok I ordered food, its should be here soon. I am going to Valentina's, call me when it gets here so I can bring her to eat" she told me

"You got it boss lady" I said, she turned to look at me

Alek was walking out into the living room when there was a knock on the door. I got up and paid they guy before walking into the kitchen.

"Alek can you call Meredith and let her know that the food is here" I told him

"Sure" he said, I heard him talking on the phone before he came into the kitchen

"She said she'll be here soon" he told me

"Ok, if you want set up the table while I put the food in bowls" I told him, he nodded and started grabbing plates and cups.

"Kids I'm home" Meredith said while I walked out of the kitchen with the bowls

"That's my girl" she said when she saw me

"Yeah I know how you feel about eating out of plastic containers" I said smiling, I looked to the side and saw Valentina

"Didn't take 'No' for an answer" I said smiling

"She's very persistent" Valentina said looking at Meredith

"Your telling me" I told her

"Let's eat" Alek said, I had almost forgot about him

We walked to the table and sat down. No one said much just a few questions here and there.

"Chloe I heard that you took charge earlier today" Valentina said

"You should have seen her, she got the hunters together, gave them things to do, keep in contact to have updates. Everything, she is a born leader" Meredith said

"It was nothing, just get down to business and do what we had to do" I said

"I'm very proud" Valentina told me

"Thank you, but the job was not done just by me" I said

"How did you figure out where we were?" Alek asked

"The last clue that they gave was a riddle, I called Fernando and he helped out" I said

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Meredith asked

"I hope so, I don't know who this guy is but he better give Jasmine back" I said looking down, Alek put his hand on my shoulder

"He will even if we have to make him" he said

"Are best hunters are already going to be posted up by the time we get there" Valentina said

"And I have to wait on the side lines" Meredith said

"Sorry" I told her

"Its fine, as long as you guys keep her safe" she said looking at Alek

"I will" he told her

"Ok lets finish and then head off to bed its going to be a long day tomorrow" Meredith said

"Yes it is, I'll wash the dishes" Valentina said

"No, you will not. I will wash the dishes you 3 go off to bed" Meredith said grabbing Valentina's plate

"Meredith you don't have to do that" she told her

"I know but having Chloe around I know that after something as big as this you need your rest and with tomorrow only a few hours away you will need your energy. Go sleep I have set up my room for you to use it. Alek you know were you go and Chloe come back in one piece tomorrow." Meredith told us

Alek and I nodded before heading to our rooms.

"You think she will accept the help?" I asked

"Valentina? Maybe but she wont know how to deal with it since she has never had another parent so close to help out" Alek told me

"I'll see you tomorrow" I said

"Good night Chloe" he told me

"Sweet dreams Alek" I said and then entered my room.

I went to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

ALEK POV

I could hear Chloe's even breathing so I knew she was asleep. I had some issues going to bed at first but then I just listened to her heart beat and I was out in minutes. The next morning I went to check on her and she was still asleep, I took the chance and went to shower. As soon as I was out I heard Valentian and Meredith talking. I went to the room to get dressed before going out and greeting them.

"Morning" I said

"Morning, coffee?" Meredith ask

"Yes please" I said walking to the counter and getting a cup

"She still sleeping?" Valentian asked

"Yes" I said

"The hunters are on high alert, if they don't see or hear Jasmine at all they will attack" Valentian said

"As long as Chloe isn't in the middle I don't care what you do" Meredith said

"I'll make sure Chloe is behind me at all times" I said

"Thank you Alek, the Seattle pride will be joining me here today. Ma said she also wants to be informed about whats going on, if anything goes wrong her kids will be out there in seconds to help" Meredith said

"Thank her for me" Valentina said

"Shes waking up" I told them once I heard her heart start speeding up, after a few minutes she stepped out.

"Morning" she said

"Morning Chloe" I said, she smiled at me

"Coffee kiddo" Meredith said handing her a cup

"Thank oh so very much" she said grabbing the cup

"Time?" she asked

"10:30" Valentina said

"Let me shower and get dress so we can be on our way" Chloe told us

"Take your time" I said

"Looks like that's your new catch phrase" she told me, I smiled at her because since yesterday that's all I can say. I smiled at her because it was true, she walked to her room to get dressed.

"Let me start picking things up here" Meredith said

"No let me" I said grabbing everyone's cup and walking to the kitchen so I could wash them, 20 minutes later I walked into the living room and Chloe was walking out of the hall.

"Ready" she said

Valentina and I walked behind her as we made her way to the door.

"Oh Hi, you came to keep Meredith company" Chloe said, I looked up and saw Jessie standing there

"Yeah my mom send me and a few other's" he told her

"Nice, I'll catch you later then" she said while walking past him. When we reached the elevator I saw some one walking to our apartment.

"Give me a moment I think I saw someone" I said while walking to the apartment, I catched up to the person.

"Mimi, what are you doing here?" I asked

" I came to visit you" she said

"Well to bad I have things to do" I said walking away

"Who?" she asked, I stopped and turned around

"What?" I asked

"When you say that you mean you have a new toy. Who is she?" she asked

"She's not a toy Mimi, get over it ok. I have to go" I said walking back to Chloe

"Ex?" she asked

"Guess today is the day of the ex's" I said

"Challenging" she said, I had to start laughing most girls would have gotten mad but she took it as if nothing.

We made our way to the park and waited next to a bench, after about 15 minutes two men came walking towards us.

"Chloe, Alek, Valentina" one of the guys said

"Who are you?" I asked standing in front of Chloe

"Demitri send us" he said

"Sorry but he said he would meet us with Jasmine" Chloe told them

"Yes but plans have changed since you were followed" he said nodding his head behind us, I turned to look and saw two guys from the order walking around.

"Please follow us" he told us

"What's your name?" I asked

"Damian" he said

"Were are we going?" Valentina asked

"Not far from here" he said, we walked about 10 minutes and then entered a café

"Please this way" Damian said, we walked to the back and into a privet section. There was Jasmine and a much older looking guy.

"Ah they are here" the guy said, Jasmine turned around and smiled at us

"Hi guys" she said

"Please sit" the man told us, we did as asked but everyone on high alert

"Chloe, I haven't seen you since you were a baby" the guy said

"I'm guessing your Damitri" she said

"Yes I am and as we agreed Jasmine is safe and here" he said

"Now why did you want to meet with us" Valentina asked

"Well like I said I am an old friend of the family" he told her

"Which family? I don't remember you" she answered

"Not your family, Chloe's" she said, Chloe looked at him in a way that says continue

"Chloe, I'm your uncle" he told her.


	17. Chapter 16

CHLOE POV

Did he say uncle? No way this guy must have gotten his head beaten to many times. I don't have family, all my family was killed in the slaughter.

"Your lying" I said looking at him

"No I'm not. Chloe I'm your uncle, your dad made me promise to watch over you no matter what. When the slaughter happened I took you and got you out of Ukraine without anyone noticing, no papers" he told me

"Where have you been the rest of my life?" I asked

"Watching you from the shadows, I thought that if you didn't know who you were really that the Order would never find you" he told me

"Too late" I said

"Chloe I have been there…" I cut him off

"No you haven't, Meredith has. She has been there for me when I need someone to protect me, she was my mother, my father, my everything. Now I have Valentina, Alek and Jasmine. I don't need nor do I want you" I said before standing up and walking away from him

"Chloe, please let me talk" he said, I turned to look at him

"There is nothing left to say, you said you wanted to meet us and we get Jasmine back. Thank you for saving her, now you have met us and we have to go" I said

"You know this conversation is not over" he said standing up, Alek was already positioned in front of me

"I wont hurt her Alek" he told him

"I don't know that" Alek said

"Jasmine, let's go" Valentina said, Jasmine looked at Demitri and looked us before walking over to where we were standing.

"Have a nice day" I said and turned, we all walked with out saying a word. Everything was playing in my head, this man cant be family. Family doesn't just dump you and 'watch from the shadows' it's just not right. No! He's not! Meredith is my family, the only family I have. We got to the apartment, Valentina and Jasmine went to theirs so she can rest and shower. Alek walked me to mine, I knew that Meredith would be waiting to ask how the meeting went but I was in no mood of talking.

"How did it…" I put my hand up and walked to my room.

ALEK POV

I know Chloe was in no mood to talk, I watched her walk to her room before turning my attention to Meredith

"I guess it didn't go that good" she said

"Not really, she found out that the guy was her uncle" I told her

"What? But Chloe doesn't have family, well not that we know of" she said looking towards Chloe's room

"He told her that he had been watching her ever since she got here" I said sitting down on the couch

"Chloe has gone through a lot in her life and for now this guy to come and tell her he's family and he has never done anything to help her especially when she started to transform, that must have set her off" she said

"Like a bomb, she told him she didn't need him nor want him in her life. She has you, my aunt, Jasmine and Me" I said

"I knew she would, but how would you feel if you found out that your own blood left you here and then just sat back and watched, like a movie or something" she said

"Only thing is this isn't a movie, you cant fast forward and you cant rewind. I would be hurt and confused, I didn't have any one there to explain to me about being Mai. Not until I found Valentina and Jasmine, so to find out some one was out there that could help but did nothing. I think I would react the same way" I told her

"She just needs time to process" Meredith said

"Process nothing, he's not family" Chloe said, we looked up and saw her standing by the hall. I guess focusing on our conversation I didn't hear her.

"Chloe I know its hard but maybe you should hear his side of the story, he could tell you about your parents. Don't you want to know about them?" Meredith asked her

"Yes I do, but I rather not find out by him" she said coming and sitting between us on the couch

"Well kiddo who else is going to tell you if not him" Meredith said

"Well if he is my only choice in finding out then I don't want to know" Chloe said

"But Chloe" Meredith said

"But nothing, Meredith he stood there and watched as we got our heads slammed into a wall with all this Mai things" she told her

"Ok, lets just drop the subject" I said looking at both of them

"Chloe why don't you got rest" Meredith told her

"No I'm fine" she answered looking at me

"Well I am going to make some tea, anyone want?" Meredith asked

"No" Chloe and I said together

Meredith had gone to the kitchen to make tea while Chloe and I sat in the living room, neither of us said anything. After a few minutes Meredith came back with her tea.

"So Chloe, your uncle? That's big" she said, I guess she was trying to lighten up the mood but bringing him up did not help

"I'm going to my room" Chloe said and got up, right then there was a knock on the door

"Valentina, Hi. Please come in" Meredith said

"Alek" Valentina said once she saw me

"I'll be in the guest room" I said before leaving, I heard Valentina talk to Meredith

"Meredith, you need to talking to Chloe" Valentina said, that statement got my attention I stayed in a close distance to listen to them.

"Valentina if this is about her uncle it's a lost cause she won't change her mind" Meredith told her

"Why?" she asked her

"Chloe has been through so much, she just found more people that mean the world to her, she found the love of her life. She was happy with knowing she had to blood family living, now this guy comes and says that he's her uncle" Meredith said

"That is understandable, but he saved Jasmine" she said

"Then you owe him not Chloe" I said coming out from the hall

"I figured you were listening" Valentina said

"Chloe is confused right now, she just needs time" I said

"Alek, he might be able to help us protect her" Valentina said

"That's fine but for right now she doesn't want anything to do with him and we need to respect that, believe me I know she's stubborn but that's who she is" I said

"Maybe you can.." I cut her off

"I cant, I wouldn't want anyone talking to me about the subject if I was in her shoes" I said, we talked for a while longer about the subject I understand Chloe and I understand Valentina but right now, at this moment its about Chloe and I wont go up against her.

CHLOE POV

I was in my room I knew that they were probable talking about me but I didn't care, they just don't understand me. I grew up thinking that I had no family, that no one was alive and now I come to learn that I did have family they just thought it was best to stay away. My transformation would have been so much easier if some one that knew about Mai were around.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

My phone took me out of the thoughts

"Hello?" I said

"Mrs. King?" the man asked

"Yes, this is her" I said

"Good day Mrs. King, you might not know me but I work for a company that dedicates them selves in hunting and killing Mai" he said, I could tell he was smiling

"The Order, what do you want?" I asked

"Nice to know you have heard of us, now we promise to give you a break for the time being if.." he trailed off

"If what?" I asked

"If you give us Demitri" he said

"What do you want with him?" I asked, the man might have pissed me off but he was family

"Sorry but I cant say, will you give him to us?" he asked

"What happens if I say no?" I asked

"You can go out to your living and say good bye to Alek, you know that business dress that Meredith is wearing would look better in a different color" he told me

"Hurt them and I will end you" I said

"Then we have a deal, Demitri for the life of Alek and Meredith" he said

"I don't know how to contact him" I said

"You're a smart girl, figure it out. You have until 4pm to give me an answer, oh by the way my friend says that baby blue is Alek's color" he told me before hanging up. I throw my phone on the bed and ran out to the living room. I saw they dress he was talking about and Alek was wearing a baby blue short sleeve shirt.

"Chloe is everything ok?" Valentina asked

"Yes, I need to talk to Demitri" I said, I was a smile on Valentinas face

"Ok" she said

"Chloe" Alek said, I turned to look at him

"Yes" I said

"You look like you saw a ghost" he told me

"Just got spooked for a moment but its over now" I said smiling

"Ok" he said

"Here Chloe, its ringing" Meredith said

"Hello Demitri, its Chloe I need you to meet me on Golden Gates bridge tonight at 7pm please" I said

"Ok Chloe see you there" he said and hung up

I walked back to my room, now i had 15 minutes to decide if I was going to hand him over the Order or not. Was I willing to lose Alek? No I wasn't, thing can ever happen to him or I would never forgive my self.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

"Yeah" I said

"Do we have a deal?" he asked, I thought for a moment

"Mrs. King" he said waiting for my answer

"We have a deal" I said


	18. Mean Message

Hey readers, I got this message and to tell you the truth it made me feel really bad. Please read it and tell what you think, I know like I said before I need to re-read my stories before posting and I promise I will do that, but I might miss a few errors. Any ways read this and tell what you think. Do you agree? I'm giving each story a chance, which ever gets 5 reviews or more (hopefully MORE) I'll keep writing. Which ever doesn't I'll end it, I love writing but I wouldn't want to keep writing something that no one is reading. Please read and review, tell me if you think the person is right? Should I keep writing or quit? What do you think about the stories from the beginning to now? I want your input.

Thank you and I love all the support and reviews I have gotten up until now. There will be a competition if the stories continue.

This is the message:

Dear Yudith88, I have some bad news for you. Your story is bloody awful! Lack of proper punctuation, mundane dialogue, boring unoriginal OC, ridiculous plot. You have the makings of a genuinely crap fic. Sadly that seems to be normal around this archive. I hope for all our sake's that you cease writing and LEARN TO PUNCTUATE BEFORE YOU CONTINUE. I can't go on reading this so I will skip all the other chapters that are without a doubt as **(crappy) as this said that though I have some good news too and that is that you haven't broken any of the site rules so I won't be reporting this turd of a fic staring back at me on my a nice day.


	19. LETTER!

ATTENTION READERS I AM GOING TO FINISH ALL OF THE STORIES, I'M JUST GOING TO CONCENTRATE ON ONE AT A TIME. RIGHT NOW I'M RE-READING THEM AND WRITTING THE OUTLINE FOR THE NEW CHAPTERS BUT I WILL ONLY BE UPDATEING ONE STORIE AT A TIME. MY FRIEND HAS ALSO ASKED ME TO DO A MORTAL INSTRUMENT STORY SO IM FOCUSING ON THAT AND I AM ALMOST DONE WITH IT BUT DONT WORRY THE CHLOE AND ALEK STORIES ARE MY NUMBER ONES. ANOTHER THING I HAVE GOTTEN ADDICTED TO TEEN WOLF, LOVE IT. SO I HAVE ALREADY GOTTEN SOME IDEAS WRITTEN DOWN SO IF ANY OF YOU LIKE TEEN WOLF PLEASE CHECK OUT THE STORY WHEN I START IT.

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT.


End file.
